Démons contre Samouraïs
by Maelyna
Summary: Le combat contre Arkatakor est fini, tout le monde peut enfin souffler. Alors que le petit groupe s'apprête à se réunir après la bataille, de nouveaux soucis apparaissaient. L'un d'eux disparait tandis que les autres doivent subir des attaques à répétitions. Qui sont ces nouveaux adversaires, aux techniques familières, semblant vouloir pousser nos héros au bout de leurs limites?
1. Fête?

**Disclaimer: **Les Samouraïs et leur entourage ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonjour/Bonsoir ^^ Bien que ce fandom ne soit pas très actif (dommage d'ailleurs) je commence tout de même à y poster ma première fic sur les Samouraïs de l'Éternel. . Cette histoire prend place peu de temps après la fin de la série TV même si certaines choses seront différentes par rapport à la fin officielle. (Pas dans ce chapitre ci mais plus tard) j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment avec cette histoire, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture :)

**Démons contre Samouraïs**

**Chapitre 1 : Fête ?**

Les samouraïs avaient vaincus tous leurs ennemis et n'avait désormais plus aucune raison de se battre. Chacun était donc rentré chez soi, Sandy avait repris la maison de son grand-père et Tim était rentré chez lui. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes comme l'affirmait la formule consacrée. La vie normale avait repris son cours et la seule trace du passage des forces de l'Apocalypse était l'amitié qui liait maintenant les samouraïs entre eux et à Sandy et Tim. Le groupe se réunissait de temps en temps et chacun prenait régulièrement des nouvelles des autres.

-J'aimerais bien les inviter à venir ici pour fêter l'anniversaire de notre victoire contre les forces du mal. Tu en penses quoi Kraor ?

Ryo était allongé dans l'herbe, Kraor couché à ses côtés. Le samouraï du feu continuait à vivre dans son chalet isolé de tout avec son tigre de compagnie. Mais quelques fois il s'ennuyait de ses amis. Ils lui manquaient beaucoup.

-J'espère que les parents de Tim ne seront pas trop durs à convaincre.

-Grrrh…

Il fallait dire que la première confrontation entre Ryo et les parents de Tim n'avait pas porté ses fruits. Bon il fallait dire que le jeune brun avait emmené Kraor avec lui, et un tigre dans une grande ville ça ne le fait pas trop. Encore moins lorsque ledit tigre saute sur un petit garçon de 8 ans pour lui léchouiller la figure sous le nez de la mère de l'enfant. Celle-ci avait bien failli s'évanouir, croyant que le félin allait dévorer son fils tout crût. Ryo avait réussi à calmer la pauvre maman, mais depuis les parents du petit Tim se méfiait un tantinet de lui et de son félin domestique.

-Franchement Kraor, tu aurais pût te contrôler un petit peu.

Kraor bailla l'air de rien. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'humaine adulte lorsqu'il avait sauté sur le petit garçon. Il n'avait fait que manifester son affection à son ami humain, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Ah ces humains, si vite apeurés ! Enfin, si Ryo parvenait à réunir tout le groupe ici ça ne le dérangerait pas.

-Je vais les appeler tout de suite.

L'humain se leva, suivit de son ami quadrupède. Soudain, Kraor s'immobilisa et regarda autours de lui d'un air méfiant. Il venait de sentir une odeur inconnue et qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, scrutant les environs mais ne parvient pas localiser le danger. Il abandonna et recommença à suivre Ryo qui s'était arrêté lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'il ne le suivait plus.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Kraor ?

-… Kraor poussa un grognement semblant signifier que tout allait bien.

-Si tu le dis.

Ryo resta un moment dubitatif mais fini par faire confiance à son ami. Après tout, si Kraor n'avait pas attaqué, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. L'ancien compagnon de Kaos faisait tout le temps tout ce qu'il pouvait pour protéger Ryo. Cela il l'avait bien montré en allant jusqu'à se sacrifier en le protégeant face à Spadassor. Le samouraï du feu rentra chez lui et appela Sandy dans un premier temps.

La jeune fille brune rentrait justement chez elle, après avoir été faire des commissions. C'était étrange pour elle de ne plus avoir à acheté autant de nourriture que lorsque les jeunes samouraïs vivaient auprès d'elle. Surtout que Rock n'était plus là pour finir les restes. Elle déposa les courses lorsqu'elle entendit le téléphone sonner. Elle décrocha.

-Ah, Ryo ! Comment vas-tu ?

Le samouraï du feu lui expliqua l'idée qu'il avait eue, et la jeune femme sembla très contente de cette idée. Elle se chargerait d'amener Tim jusqu'à chez Ryo, les parents du petit ayant plus confiance en elle qu'en l'un des jeunes guerriers. Pendant que Ryo appelait Rock, Sandy se chargea de prévenir Yann. Malheureusement, elle tomba sur le répondeur. Le samouraï de l'eau était apparemment parti en mer et ne reviendrait que quelques jours.

-Quelle malchance, j'espère qu'il sera revenu d'ici la fête, ça serait dommage qu'il ne soit pas là pour fêter cette victoire…

Elle se chargea donc de prévenir Thomas, tandis que Ryo appelait Sarky. Les trois samouraïs étaient enchantés de pouvoir tous se réunir une nouvelle fois. Enfin Rock était surtout content de pouvoir ripailler encore une fois avec ses amis. Il avait déjà demandé à Ryo de donner à Sandy la liste complète des plats qu'il voulait manger pendant la fête. Ryo lui avait assuré qu'il le ferait.

* * *

-C'était qui ?

Rock raccrocha le combiné et se tourna vers sa petite sœur de 7 ans, Chun Fâ, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi son grand-frère avait soudainement dû quitter la maison en quatrième vitesse pour « aller combattre les forces de l'Apocalypse ! » comme il le lui avait si bien expliqué en partant. Depuis qu'il était revenu, voilà 6 moins maintenant, elle passait donc son temps à le suivre partout, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne refasse le même coup. Rock passa une main affectueuse dans la chevelure de la petite fille et lui expliqua qu'un ami venait de l'appeler.

-Ryo m'a invité à le rejoindre chez lui avec les autres pour, il se tût non il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était pour une fêter une victoire sur les forces du Mal, pour qu'on soit ensemble.

Oui cette excuse collait, après tout ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu les quatre garçons avec lesquels il s'était battu contre Arkatakor. La petite fille fit une moue dubitative, sentant que son frère cachait quelque chose. En fait depuis son retour il mentait aux plus jeunes de la famille. Seuls ses parents semblaient être au courant de quelque chose, mais eux aussi refusaient d'expliquer quoique se soit.

-Rinfi s'occupera bien de vous, elle l'a très bien fait lorsque je n'étais pas là.

-Tu repars te battre ?

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi j'irais me battre ?

-La dernière fois que tu es partit de la maison c'était pour aller te battre.

Il voyait bien qu'elle était inquiète. Son autre sœur et ses frères devaient l'être aussi. Le reste de sa famille semblait avoir compris qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir lorsqu'il était parti précipitamment de la maison, mais ses cadets étaient encore trop jeunes pour comprendre. Il n'essaya pas d'expliquer à sa sœur pourquoi il était parti sans prévenir la dernière fois et lui assura qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller se battre contre de quelconques forces du mal.

« Arkatakor a été vaincu et les démons ont disparus depuis. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait nous menacer maintenant.»

Il sourit en pensant à tout ce qu'il allait probablement manger pendant la fête. Yann et Sandy allaient surement leur préparer de bons petits plats, et lui se chargerait de tester leurs plats. Comme il le faisait si bien à la maison. C'est alors que le grand-père du Chinois entra en lui décochant un regard réprobateur. Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore ? Il ne s'était pourtant pas encore introduit dans la cuisine ! Enfin, pas encore. L'ainé se plaça devant les samouraïs de la pierre. Comprenant que la discussion allait être privée, Chun Fa sortit de la pièce.

-Tes parents et moi avons eu une importante discussion. Et nous sommes arrivés à une décision qui nous semble justifiée.

Oh, il n'aimait pas du tout quand il utilisait ce ton là. Généralement c'était mauvais signe et il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre. Et ça se confirma lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'ils avaient tous les trois décidés qu'il devait penser à se trouver une petite amie.

-QUOI !

-Certes, tu es encore jeune. Mais tu ne pourras pas passer ton temps libre à faire ce que tu désires. Un jour il faudra que tu reprennes la boutique, et il faut quelqu'un pour t'aider.

-Mais mes sœurs sont là et vous…

-Nous ne serons pas toujours là pour t'aider. C'est toi qui hériteras de ce restaurant.

-Oui mais…

Oh et puis zut, il préférait ne pas se lancer dans ce genre de conversation avec son grand-père. Il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot. Heureusement ce n'était pour l'instant qu'une proposition allant vers l'ordre, pas un ordre clair et net. N'empêche l'obliger à se trouver une petite copine sous prétexte qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir un restaurant tout seul ! Il n'avait que 14 ans, il y avait encore le temps non ? Non mais c'est quoi cet empressement à vouloir le caser ? Il croisa le regard de sa tante.

-Oui ? Vous avez quelque chose à rajouter ?

Le plus vieux ne répondit pas et se détourna. Rock soupira, se disant qu'il allait pouvoir profiter de ses retrouvailles avec les autres samouraïs pour oublier tout ça. Il entendit soudain un cri venant de la pièce voisine où sa sœur s'était réfugiée. Il se précipita immédiatement, craignant inconsciemment une attaque des forces du mal. Mais il ne trouva que sa petite sœur affalée sur le sol, les yeux rivés sur un point invisible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi as-tu crié ?

-J'ai vu une ombre… Gémit l'enfant.

-Une ombre ?

Il ne voyait rien. Elle devait surement se faire des idées. Et lui aussi apparemment puisqu'il avait craint une attaque des forces de l'Apocalypse. Il s'agenouilla auprès de sa sœur, lui assurant qu'elle avait dû rêver. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'ombre invisible dans la maison, sinon ils auraient eu des doutes. S'il avait été un tout petit peu plus attentif, il aurait pût voir la chose qui les fixaient sa sœur et lui…

* * *

-Je sens quelque chose…

Sarky était assis, les jambes croisées, sur un tapis de paille. Il semblait en pleine méditation, plus précisément il cherchait à repérer quelque chose. Il avait un étrange pressentiment, et une sensation qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure n'avait fait que renforcer son malaise. Les Ténèbres n'avaient pas quitté ce monde. Vaincre Arkatakor n'avait pas suffit pour éloigner le Mal de la Terre. Une autre force était à l'œuvre, il le sentait.

-Sarky ?

-…

-SARKY !

Le samouraï était tellement concentré qu'il sursauta en entendant le cri derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit que sa mère le regardait, se demandant vraisemblablement ce qu'il avait. Elle trouvait son fils bien préoccupé depuis quelques temps. Pourtant il leur avait bien expliqué, à son père et à elle, que les forces maléfiques avaient été vaincues. Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Pourtant, elle sentait Sarky troublé par quelque chose. Et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle prit soudain la parole.

-Ton ami sauvageon vient d'appeler. Il t'invite à venir chez lui pour quelques semaines.

Son « ami sauvageon » ? Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Ryo. Sarky lui avait dit que son ami vivait seul en montagne avec pour seul compagnie un tigre. Résultat, ses parents le prenait pour un sauvage. Mais ils avaient suffisamment confiance en leur fils pour ne pas essayer de l'empêcher de le fréquenter. Le samouraï blond aurait dû se sentir heureux de revoir ses amis. Mais son mauvais pressentiment l'en empêchait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète tant que ça ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi exactement.

-Es-tu sûr que les forces du mal dont tu parlais ont été…

-Oui. Les forces de l'Apocalypse ne devraient plus nous menacer maintenant.

-Alors c'est que d'autres forces maléfiques sont à l'œuvre.

D'autres forces du Mal ? Oui, c'était bien possible. Lui et ses amis avaient bêtement crût que tuer Arkatakor suffirait à stopper les invasions des forces maléfiques. Ils avaient eu tort, et il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Mais quelles forces pouvaient bien les menacer à présent ? Il voulu prévenir Sandy, mais préféra attendre et d'essayer d'en savoir plus. S'il ne trouvait rien, il pourrait demander à son amie de faire des recherches sur l'ordinateur de son grand-père.

« Les samouraïs vont devoir reprendre les armes. Si tôt après notre dernier combat…»

-Sarky ?

-Oui. Il tourna son regard vers sa grande sœur qui venait d'arriver derrière leur mère.

-Fais attention à toi…

-C'est…

-… Si tu meurs je me sentirais triste en repensant à toutes les robes que tu as portées.

-Raaaah !

Sarky se leva brutalement pendant que sa sœur s'enfuyait en s'esclaffant. Le samouraï de la Lumière resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, se demandant vraiment ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une famille pareille. Oh il était conscient que c'était une manière pour elle de montrer qu'elle s'inquiétait. Mais tout de même ! Avait-elle besoin de mentionner ça !

* * *

-Sandy ! Tim !

Le jour tant attendu était arrivé, et Sandy et Tim étaient venus tôt chez Ryo pour l'aider à tout préparer. Tim avait été un peu boudeur d'avoir eu à se lever aussi tôt, mais la perspective de revoir ses 5 amis samouraïs l'avait vite déridé. Depuis le temps qu'il ne les avait pas revus ! Six mois maintenant. Le temps avait vite passé tout de même. Tim sauta dans les bras de son ami brun avant d'aller faire un gros câlin à Kraor.

-Mais… Il ne sent pas bon !

-Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de le laver toi-même. Fit Ryo.

A voir la tête du tigre, la perspective de subir un lavage ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Il jeta un regard réprobateur au samouraï du Feu en se disant qu'il avait décidément de la chance d'être son ami. Le petit humain aussi d'ailleurs avait de la chance. L'animal suivit Tim l'a tête baissée pour bien montrer qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce traitement ! Pendant ce temps Ryo et Sandy discutaient.

-Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver maintenant. affirma la jeune fille.

-Et Yann ?

-Aucune nouvelle.

Sarky, Thomas, Rock et Ryo avaient tous essayés de l'appeler. Même Tim avait essayé. Mais le samouraï de l'Eau n'avait jamais répondu. Ils lui avaient laissés plusieurs messages, et espérait qu'il viendrait tout de même. Les deux plus vieux commencèrent à préparer la maison et le dehors pour la fête. Soudain, un rugissement se fit entendre suivit des cris de Tim. Apparemment l'enfant avait mis trop de shampoing dans les yeux du tigre.

* * *

-D'accord Kraor, je ferais plus attention ! Oui, oui je suis désolé !

Tim avait été effrayé par les rugissements du félin qui avaient été suivis par plusieurs coups de pattes. Heureusement, Kraor se calma rapidement et l'enfant pût rapidement reprendre son toilettage. Il était en train de rincer l'animal, en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui envoyer d'eau dans les yeux, quand le tigre rugit violemment. Quoi ! Quoi ! Il n'avait rien fait pourtant ! Mais ce n'était pas à cause de Tim que l'animal rugissait. Il avait senti un danger, et cherchait à en avertir les personnes présentent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Kraor ?! S'inquiéta l'enfant.

L'animal resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, semblant renifler autours de lui. Quelque chose de mauvais s'était approchée de lui et de Tim. Mais cette chose n'était pas visible pour eux. Il ne comprenait pas et ça le rendait nerveux. C'était la même présence qu'il avait sentie la dernière fois. Mais comme la dernière fois, la présence était partie aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il se leva d'un bond.

-Kraor, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Eh attend !

Tim vit le félin filer vers les profondeurs de la forêt. Sans réfléchir, l'enfant se lança à sa poursuite, voulant savoir ce qu'il avait. Il ne pensa pas à aller prévenir Ryo et Sandy de ce qu'il se passait. Le petit suivit son ami quadrupède à travers les bois tout en lui demandant de s'arrêter. Il s'inquiétait de s'éloigner ainsi de la maison de Ryo. Et si les autres arrivaient pendant qu'ils n'étaient pas là ? Mais l'animal ne lui obéissait pas.

-Kraor, je t'en pris arrête ! Ah !

L'enfant trébucha sur une racine et tomba en s'écorchant le genou. Il allait se mettre à pleurer lorsqu'un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre derrière lui. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Le tigre poussa un rugissement, qui se mua ensuite en un grognement agressif. L'homme qui venait d'apparaître jaugea l'enfant et le tigre d'un regard inexpressif.

-Mais… Commença Tim.

Soudain l'endroit où ils se trouvaient se trouva plongé dans un noir profond. Plus rien n'était visible. Tim se traina sur le sol pour espérant pouvoir atteindre Kraor, mais on le saisit soudain par le bras. Il se débâtit violemment pendant que Kraor rugissait dans tous les sens, cherchant visiblement à se défendre face à un danger invisible. La prise se resserra alors autours du bras du petit garçon qui poussa un hurlement de peur. Tim se retrouva alors soulevé au dessus du sol et il commença à hurler. Appelant Ryo et Sandy à son secours.

-Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Ryo ! Ryo aide-moi !

Il entendit soudain son ami félin gémir, comme s'il s'était pris un violent coup. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'on lui porta un violent coup sur la nuque. Le gamin s'évanouit. Celui qui avait attaqué Tim et Kraor laissa tomber le corps de l'enfant sur le sol, et essuya l'arme avec laquelle il venait de frapper le tigre. Du sang coulait de la nuque du félin, le coup avait été violent.

-Dors petit tigre, dors. Toi et le gamin ferez de bons appâts.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Sandy et Ryo cherchaient désespérément leurs deux amis. La jeune femme s'inquiétait de savoir l'enfant seul, enfin presque seul, dans cet endroit isolé. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé et que Kraor était avec lui. Pourquoi s'était-il autant éloigné aussi ? Il savait bien pourtant que les trois autres samouraïs ne tarderaient plus à présent. Ryo lui proposa d'aller les chercher, elle accepta.

-Je reste ici au cas où ils reviendraient.

-D'accord, je reviens dès que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Sandy se retrouva donc seule dans la maison de Ryo. Elle retourna dans la cuisine afin de terminer les préparatifs du repas. Sandy aurait aimé que Yann soit là à la fois pour l'aider à terminer le repas, mais aussi pour qu'elle ait quelqu'un avec qui parler. Elle commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Si elle avait pût voir ce qui approchait lentement derrière elle, elle aurait sût que son mauvais pressentiment était fondé. Un bruit attira son attention.

-C'est toi Ryo ? Appela-t-elle sans se retourner

-…

-Ryo ? Oh si c'est l'un de vous qui me fait une blague ce n'est pas drôle !

Ne recevant toujours aucune réponse elle se retourna, les deux poings sur les hanches. Mais elle ne vit personne, avait-elle rêvée ? Oui, elle devait sans doute se faire du souci pour rien. Elle se releva quand soudain, son grand-père apparût devant elle. Comme ça, tout d'un coup. Elle en resta sans voix, n'osant croire ce qu'elle voyait. Son grand-père, ici ? Mais comment… Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle devait rêver ! Son grand-père était mort… Il avait été tué par…

-Qui es-tu ?! Demanda-t-elle retenant difficilement son émotion.

-Enfin Sandy, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis ton grand-père voyons. Le vieil homme s'approcha lentement de la brune.

-Ce n'est pas possible, tu es mort !

-Mort, vraiment ?

Le vieil homme s'approcha de la jeune femme qui recula contre le meuble derrière-elle. Son grand-père lui semblait si réel qu'elle avait envie de croire qu'il était vivant. Mais elle avait vu son corps mort, elle l'avait même serré dans ses bras ! Ce ne pouvait être lui. Lorsqu'il essaya de la prendre contre lui elle le repoussa violemment en regrettant immédiatement son geste. Elle allait s'excuser quand le vieil homme agrippa son bras. Son regard était si doux et chaleureux qu'elle senti ses doutes fondre comme neige au Soleil. La voix de son grand-père s'éleva alors dans la pièce.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé ma pauvre enfant, mais je suis là maintenant. Je vais prendre soin de toi, comme avant.

Sans que Sandy ne se rende compte de quoique se soit, l'homme avança sa main vers le meuble de cuisine pour se saisir d'un couteau. Si Sandy ne réagissait pas très vite, elle allait se faire poignarder ! La jeune fille connu alors un brusque sursaut de vigueur, et se défit de l'étreinte de son « grand-père ». Même s'il agissait comme dans ses souvenirs, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. C'était impossible ! Le vieil homme s'énerva, et leva haut son arme.

-Tu aurais mieux fait de te laisser faire, petite sotte !

-Non !

* * *

Inconscient de ce qu'il se tramait dans sa propre maison, Ryo continuait à chercher Tim et Kraor. Il n'avait pour l'instant trouvé aucune trace d'eux. Soudain, bruit attira son attention. Il ne saurait dire ce que c'était exactement, mais il lui paraissait étrange. Il se mit à marcher vers la direction du bruit et s'arrêta tout net. Là, devant lui ! Tim et Kraor gisaient sur l'herbe, du sang coulant de la nuque de l'animal. Ryo se précipita vers eux.

-Tim ! Kraor !

Il ne pût dire un mot de plus qu'un violent choc dans le milieu du dos lui coupa la respiration. Il senti un liquide couler sur son corps mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, il se retourna mais se prit deux coups de poings dans la figure et un coup de genou au creux du ventre. Il tomba sur le sol, tandis que sa vision se brouillait peu à peu. La dernière chose qu'il pût voir fut une forme vaguement familière. Mais il ne parvint pas à l'identifier. Il crût voir des lèvres bouger, mais ne compris pas les sons qui en sortaient. Il ouvrit la bouche mais un coup de pied sur le ventre le fit perdre connaissance. La dernière chose qu'il sentit c'est son corps être soulevé légèrement au-dessus du sol, et la sensation d'avoir quelque chose lui coulant sur le haut du visage. Mais quoi ?

* * *

Inquiétant, n'est-ce pas? On dirait que Sarky avait raison de se méfier, il y a bien un nouveau danger en approche. De nouveaux ennemis apparaissent et ont déjà fait des victimes dans le groupe. Rock, Thomas et Sarky auront-ils plus de chances que leurs amis? Et où est Yann? C'est une bonne question, affaire à suivre dans les prochains chapitres ^^


	2. Nouveaux ennemis?

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de ce chapitre ne m'appartiennent pas

Nous nous retrouvons pour le deuxième chapitre ^^ J'espère que le précédent vous a plût et que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant. Nous retrouvons Sarky qui enquête sans savoir ce qu'il se passe chez Ryo. Rock et Thomas entrent en scène et Yann... Bonne question :P Bonne lecture ^^

**Chapitre 2 : Ennemis inconnus**

-Voilà donc où habite Yann. Eh bien je comprends d'où lui vient sa passion pour tout ce qui touche à l'océan.

Sarky venait d'arriver près du petit village portuaire près duquel le samouraï de l'Eau habitait. Son ami brun n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis plusieurs jours, tandis que ses mauvaises impressions avaient eu tendance à se renforcer. Il craignait qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à Yann et avait décidé de se rendre chez lui. Il avait d'abord appelé Thomas afin qu'il passe le message aux autres. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent en ne le voyant pas arriver.

-La famille Mouri, oui je les connais. Une charmante famille ces trois là.

-Savez vous où ils habitent ?

La femme qu'il était en train d'interroger lui donna un itinéraire à suivre pour se rendre facilement chez son ami.

Le village avait l'air paisible, aucun drame ne semblait l'avoir troublé. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Les forces des Ténèbres n'avaient pas besoin d'anéantir des villes et des villages afin d'exercer leur domination sur un endroit. Même s'il est vrai que la destruction était leur moyen de reconnaissance le plus connu.

-Je ne sens rien. Aucune présence maléfique ne semble animer cet endroit.

Tout était calme et paisible. Assurément, il voyait de moins en moins l'intérêt de rester dans les parages. Il stoppa devant la maison de Yann et resta immobile quelques instants. Scrutant les environs pour découvrir le moindre détail anormal. Mais il n'y avait rien ! Rien du tout. Il alla frapper à la porte mais personne ne lui répondit. Il allait partir quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Comme si elle avait décidé d'elle-même de le laisser passer.

-Yann ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il en passant son visage dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Personne ne lui répondit. La maison était comme vide. Vide de tout habitant. Il patienta encore un peu, puis entra prudemment dans la maison. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, mais quelque chose lui soufflait de le faire quand même. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans cette maison. Quelque chose de terrible. Il ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais c'était dans l'air. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Un mal avait frappé, et avait laissé son emprunte.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il entrant.

Rien, il n'y avait rien. Pas âme qui vive. Les volets étaient fermés et seule de minces rayons de lumière parvenaient à pénétrer dans la maison. Sarky frissonna une nouvelle fois, n'aimant pas ça du tout. Il parvint à trouver la lumière et resta sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui. Destruction, c'était le seul mot qui pouvait convenir. Cette maison avait été détruite, ravagée, liquidée. Les meubles gisaient ça et là, entourés de débris en tous genres. La maison de son ami avait été attaquée, et il arrivait sans doute trop tard. Il inspecta la maison de fond en comble voir s'il restait quelque chose à sauver. Mais tout avait été sauvagement anéanti. Il ne restait rien.

« Qui a pût faire une telle chose ? »

Les forces d'Arkatakor avaient été détruites, il n'y avait normalement plus rien à craindre. Alors pourquoi autant de destruction ? Qui avait pût faire une telle chose ? Des hommes ? Mais aussi cruel qu'ils pouvaient l'être, les humains n'avaient jamais été capable de répandre une telle impression de malfaisance dans l'air. Non, les agresseurs n'étaient pas humains. Ils étaient… Autre chose.

« Il n'y a probablement plus rien à sauver ici. Ceux qui sont venus ici n'ont rien laissé debout. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les intéresser à ce point chez cette famille ? D'après Yann, ils n'étaient qu'une pauvre famille vendeuse de poterie. Si ça avait été seulement pour détruire, les ennemis auraient anéantis le village avec la maison. »

Il bien avoir une raison alors. Il ouvrit alors la porte de la dernière pièce qu'il n'avait pas visitée. La porte s'effondra sur le sol, découvrant une pièce ressemblant à une chambre. Il y avait dans cette chambre une unique couchette de paille sur laquelle était allongée une femme qui semblait souffrante. Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de la mère de Yann ? Son visage était si maigre qu'on aurait pût la croire morte. Ce fut pourtant un regard bien vivant qui se braqua sur lui. On pouvait y lire l'épuisement dû à sa maladie.

-N'ayez pas peur madame, fit Sarky en la voyant ouvrir la bouche, je m'appelle Sarky Date. Je suis un ami de votre fils, Yann.

La mention de son fils sembla rassurer la malade. Comment se fait-il que cette femme si faible soit laissée toute seule dans une maison ravagée ? Où était Yann et sa sœur, Sayoko ? Il s'approcha lentement de la mère de son ami, espérant qu'elle ne prenne pas peur. Mais elle ne fit aucun geste pouvant traduire une éventuelle crainte. Confiance ou juste faiblesse trop forte pour pouvoir bouger ?

-Yann, vous savez où il est ?

La question avait été posée d'une voix si faible que le Kôrin faillit bien ne pas l'entendre. Non, il n'avait pas vu Yann. Cette question confirma ses mauvaises impressions. Le Suiko devait avoir disparu pour que sa mère lui demande où il se trouve. Lorsqu'il lui répondit par la négative, elle soupira.

-Quelqu'un est venu il y a une journée…Lui aussi il cherchait mon fils…

-Quelqu'un ?

-Oui, un homme. Je ne me souviens plus de son visage. Mais il…

Elle se mit à tousser violemment et crachat un peu de sang. Sarky aurait voulu l'aider, mais ce n'était pas possible. Son pouvoir ne pourrait rien pour elle.

-Lorsque je lui avais dit que je ne savais pas où il était, il a commencé à devenir agressif…

-Es-ce qu'il vous a dit pourquoi il voulait voir votre fils ?

-Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est qu'il a emmené Sayoko lorsqu'elle a voulu le faire partir…

Sayoko avait été enlevée ? Sans doute pour servir d'appât afin d'attirer Yann dans un piège. Mais pourquoi avoir laissé cette dame en vie ? Bon, d'accord, c'était une bonne nouvelle, mais est-ce que ça ne cachait pas un autre piège ? Pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien dire, il y avait trop peu d'éléments. Le saccage de la maison avait dû se produire au moment où l'inconnu avait commencé à devenir agressif.

-Je ne vous importunerais plus longtemps, mais il faut que j'avertisse mes amis. Est-ce que vous savez où je pourrais trouver un téléphone ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

-Allez dans la maison d'à côté, et dites leur que vous venez de ma part.

Hum, elle était visiblement trop faible pour pouvoir se débrouiller toute seule, sinon elle ne serait pas allongée là, toute seule. A attendre il ne savait quoi. Il allait sortir avec la ferme intention d'aller demander aux voisins en question d'aller la secourir lorsqu'elle le rappela, elle avait une dernière faveur à lui demander. Sarky fit demi-tour et alla s'agenouiller aux côté de la mère de son ami.

-Attendez, j'ai une dernière faveur à vous demander. Vous êtes bien l'un de ceux avec qui a combattu mon fils ?

-Euh oui, comment… Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui sorte ça.

-Depuis qu'elle lui a été confiée, ma famille a toujours protégée l'armure de Suiko. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre femme malade se contentant de vendre des poteries, mais je savais qu'un jour mon fils devrait partir au combat, accompagnés d'autres samouraïs. Si vous êtes bien de ces samouraïs alors… Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

-Oui, vous avez deviné. Je suis le porteur de Kôrin, l'armure de la Lumière.

-Samouraï de la Lumière, s'il vous plait… J'aimerais que vous et vos amis vous sauviez mes deux enfants… Je ne peux rien pour les aider, mais…

-… Je ne peux pas parler au nom de tous, vous savez ?

Promettre quelque chose au nom du groupe des samouraïs de l'Éternel lui paraissait un peu risquer. Même s'il connaissait ses trois amis, et savait qu'ils n'abandonneraient jamais Yann si ce dernier était vraiment en danger. Quant à Sayoko, les samouraïs n'avaient pas pour habitude d'abandonner ceux ne pouvant pas se défendre à leur sort.

-Les samouraïs feront ce qu'ils pourront pour les sauver, tous les deux. Je vous le promets. Fini-il par lâcher.

La mère de Yann lui lança un regard empli de reconnaissance, avant que ses paupières ne s'abaissent lentement. Sarky attendit quelques instants avant de constater qu'elle s'était juste endormie. Au moins pourrait-elle dormir l'esprit à peu près tranquille, en sachant que les samouraïs allaient essayer de sauver ses enfants. Il sorti lentement de la maison et alla frapper à la porte de la maison voisine. Le couple parût méfiant au premier abord, mais lorsqu'il parla de la famille Mouri, ils finirent par le laisser entrer. Pendant que le mari partait chercher la mère de Yann et de Sayoko, la femme resta aux côtés du blond pendant que celui téléphonait. Il commença par appeler sa famille et leur expliqua qu'ils devaient faire attention à eux. Sa mère lui promit qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour protéger tout le monde. Un peu rassuré de ce côté, le samouraï de la Lumière décida d'appeler chez Ryo. Normalement la fête devrait déjà avoir commencée, ils devaient tous être chez Ryo. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'entendait rien d'autre que la sonnerie du téléphone ?

-Ryo, tu es là ? Ryo ? Sandy ? Thomas ? Il y a quelqu'un ?!

-…

-Répondez, c'est important !

Rien, rien du tout. Et si ses amis s'étaient déjà fait attaquer ? Un vent de panique le parcourut et il ne réfréna difficilement. Et s'il était déjà trop tard pour les autres samouraïs ?

-Je dois m'en aller, merci de m'avoir laissé utiliser votre téléphone.

-Nous allons nous occuper d'elle en attendant le retour de l'un de ses enfants.

Le voisin de la famille Mouri déposa la malade dans la chambre d'ami. Apparemment, ils allaient veiller sur elle. Tant mieux. Sarky sorti de la maison et retourna chez Yann pour chercher des indices. Quelqu'un en voulait aux samouraïs et n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre à leur entourage. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces attaques ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait les justifier ? Il ne le savait pas, et ça l'inquiétait beaucoup.

* * *

Chez Ryo, Sandy était toujours aux prises avec l'illusion de son grand-père. L'arme que le vieil homme tenait dans sa main rata de peu la jeune fille qui avait réussi à faire un écart au dernier moment. Elle essaya de fuir, mais fut attrapée par une poigne bien trop puissante pour être celle d'un vieil homme.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Lâchez-moi vous me faites mal !

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû te rebeller, jeune fille. Maintenant, tu vas souffrir.

L'arme qu'il tenait à la main s'enfonça dans le bras de Sandy qui hurla de douleur. C'est à ce moment là que Thomas débarqua dans la pièce, arc bandé et près à tirer. Il stoppa son geste lorsqu'il vit l'être inconnu se servir de son amie comme bouclier en se collant contre elle. Le bras de Sandy saignait, et la jeune fille essaya en vain de se libérer, tout en gardant sa main valide contre la blessure. Le faux grand-père mit en garde le Tenku contre son arc qui risquait fort de blesser la jeune fille si jamais il visait mal. Thomas répliqua que ses flèches ne toucheraient jamais une personne innocente.

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas encore tiré ?

-Je… Tu…

-Pourquoi ta voix et tes mains tremblent-elles comme cela ? Aurais-tu peur ?

Non, il n'avait pas peur ! Pas peur du tout ! Il maniait l'arc depuis plusieurs années et ses flèches avaient toujours atteints ses cibles. Alors pourquoi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Thomas, tire ! Tire ! Hurla Sandy.

-Flèche de l'Éternel, fait disparaître le…

-Trop tard ! Répliqua l'illusion d'une voix moqueuse.

Elle disparu soudainement, avec sa prise, de la maison. Thomas lâcha sa flèche une seconde trop tard, et le projectile alla se planter dans la pelouse derrière la maison, ayant brisé la vitre au passage. Sonné par l'enlèvement, le guerrier du Ciel mit quelques instants à se réveiller. Quand il y parvint un vent de panique s'empara de son être. Oh non ! Qu'avait-il fait ?! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tiré à temps !

-Sandy, non ! Non !

Ça ne servait à rien de crier, Sandy avait disparue. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle avait pût être emmenée. Serrant les poings, Thomas décida de venir en aide à ses amis samouraïs. Avec un peu de chance, il n'arriverait pas trop tard pour les sauver. Il sorti très vite du manoir, à la recherche des samouraïs de la Pierre et du Feu. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'un esprit du mal le suivi discrètement. La perte de son amie le démoralisait trop pour qu'il prenne garde à une présence à peine perceptible.

* * *

-RYYYYYYOOOO ! TIM ! Mais où êtes vous bon sang, répondez ! Hurlait Rock à travers la forêt.

Voilà plusieurs minutes que le samouraï de la Pierre cherchait ses deux amis. En arrivant avec Thomas, ils avaient tout de suite deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Tenku s'était dirigé vers la maison, tandis que le Kongo avait pris la direction des bois. Mais pour l'instant, rien à signaler. Le calme plat.

-C'est trop calme cet endroit. Je n'aime pas trop ça….

Soudain il entendit un cri à mi-chemin entre la rage et le désespoir. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait bien crier comme ça, mais se précipita vers sa provenance. Il découvrit une personne dont le corps était entièrement recouvert de ténèbres, rendant son identification impossible. Allons bon, que se passait-il encore ? Il s'approcha, mais les ténèbres disparurent soudainement, emportant la personne inconnue avec elles.

-Qu'est-ce… Oh non ! Ryo ! Tim ! Kraor !

Tim cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, il avait mal à la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là déjà ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était couché contre, il tourna la tête, contre le flanc de Kraor ? Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Il s'était fait attaqué par… Il se leva si rapidement qu'il tituba, encore sonné par l'attaque qu'il venait de subir.

-Tim !

-R… Rock ?

Le samouraï de la Pierre se précipita pour rattraper le petit garçon, qui était en train de tomber, et le fit se rasseoir sur le sol.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le samouraï.

-Je crois. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Où…

Il regarda autours de lui mais ne trouva aucune trace de son attaquant. Non, il était seul avec Rock et Kraor toujours dans les pommes. Voyant que l'enfant allait bien, et qu'il était juste un peu sonné, le Kongo alla vérifier l'état de santé de Ryo qui gisait sur le sol. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il vivait encore. Il avait quelques blessures, mais rien de bien grave à première vue. Il remarqua que le corps et les vêtements de son ami était mouillé. Tient, c'est étrange. Son attaquant maitrisait-il l'eau ?

-Rock, Tim était parvenu à se lever et marchait vers le Chinois, est-ce que Ryo va bien ?

-Il respire encore et ses blessures n'ont pas l'air trop grave. Il devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures. Le rassura le samouraï à l'armure orange.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Quoi ? Ah ça ? Tient…

Ça, ils comme le disait si bien, c'étaient trois trous dans le sol qui semblaient avoir été crée par une arme à trois branches. Une arme à trois branches, un peu comme… Non, impossible. Ce n'était pas parce que Yann maitrisait l'eau et qu'il se battait avec un trident qu'il était forcément l'auteur de cette attaque. Cette idée était stupide, pour quelle raison il aurait attaqué son ami ? Franchement ?

-Tim, tu te souviens de qui t'a attaqué ?

- Non, je ne me souviens de rien… Juste que… Qu'il a fait tout noir d'un coup.

-Tout noir d'un coup ?

Tim lui raconta le déroulement de l'attaque dont lui et Kraor avaient été victimes. Rock pensa immédiatement à la manière de faire d'Obscuror. Les Ténèbres, c'étaient son rayon. Mais voilà, le démon des Ténèbres était reparti avec Cyanor, Merlor et Cayoura dans le passé. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être revenu dans le présent, hein ? Et puis, pourquoi aurait-il attaqué Tim et Kraor ? Arkatakor était mort, non ?

-Rock ? Tim ?

-Thomas !

Le Tenku avait l'air de bien aller, même s'il paraissait un peu triste. C'est à ce moment là que Kraor se réveilla. Il poussa un grognement plaintif, essaya de se relever mais retomba sur le sol quelques secondes après. Il semblait avoir besoin de repos à cause de la blessure qu'il avait reçut. Le plus jeune des samouraïs s'approcha lui aussi du corps de Ryo et remarqua les trois trous dans le sol. Une trace laissée par l'assaillant de Ryo ?

-Ramenons Ryo et Kraor à l'intérieur. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici.

Rock prit le samouraï du Feu dans ses bras, tandis que Thomas et Tim aidaient Kraor à avancer. L'animal se laissait faire docilement, tant que les humains ne lui faisaient pas mal. Ils le firent entrer dans le salon où il s'installa sur le tapis, tandis que Rock déposait son ami sur le canapé. Le tigre s'endormit tandis que Tim soignait sa blessure et y mettait un pansement. Pendant ce temps, Rock et Thomas réfléchissaient.

-A ton avis, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire toute cette histoire ? Qui pourrait nous en vouloir maintenant qu'Arkatakor est mort ?

-Je n'en sais rien Rock.

-Tu crois qu'il a encore des alliés qui cherchent à le venger ?

Thomas ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, il était autant préoccupé par ce nouvel arrivage d'ennemis que par la récente capture de Sandy dont il était en parti responsable. Quel imbécile il avait fait ! Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi à temps ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tiré cette stupide flèche au bon moment ! Il serra les poings et sorti du salon, à la grande surprise de Rock qui attendait toujours la réponse à sa question.

-Eh ! Mais où est-ce que tu vas !

Thomas n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Il fit signe à Tim de rester où il était et se lança à la poursuite de l'archer. Il le trouva dans la cuisine, là où s'était déroulé l'enlèvement de la jeune fille, il fixait la fenêtre qui était percée d'un trou. Le Kongo ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Se fut une question de Tim, toujours dans le salon, qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. L'enfant réclamait Sandy qu'il n'avait toujours pas vue.

-C'est vrai ça, où est-ce qu'elle est ? Thomas, tu sais où…

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit abruptement le Tenku.

-Quoi ? Tu ne l'a pas vu quand tu étais dans la maison ?

Il se prit un vent magistral qui le laissa plus que perplexe. La lumière se fit alors petit à petit dans son esprit. Est-ce que Sandy avait été attaquée alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'intérieur ? Est-ce qu'elle… Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il entendit l'archer grogner et le vit serrer les poings. Alors, il avait vu juste. Leur amie s'était faite enlevée… Mais comment ? Et par qui ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Quand je suis arrivé, elle était aux prises avec quelqu'un ayant pris l'apparence de son grand-père… J'ai voulu l'aider mais…

Mais il en avait été incapable. Sandy avait eu besoin de lui et il n'avait même pas été fichu de l'aider ! Il avait juste pût assister à son enlèvement, aussi impuissant qu'un enfant. Il se sentait mal. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière pour empêcher cet enlèvement. Mais hélas, c'était impossible. Il avait échoué, et il ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant. A part espérer que Sandy n'ai rien, là où elle était. Il ne réagit pas lorsque Rock posa une main sur l'une de ses épaules.

-On va la retrouver. Dit le Chinois, comme s'il était au courant des états d'âme de son ami.

-Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce que sont nos ennemis Rock.

-Ouais, mais nous sommes les samouraïs de l'Éternel. Ça devrait suffire, Non ?

-Je suppose, oui. Thomas sourit, légèrement soulagé par l'optimisme débordant de son ami.

Un cri de Tim suivit d'un rugissement de Kraor les firent sursauter tous deux, et ils se précipitèrent vers le salon pour découvrir un Ryo visiblement en proie à un affreux rêve.

* * *

Eh bien ça ne s'arrange pas. Sandy c'est fait enlevée sous le nez de Thomas, Yann est toujours porté disparu et Sayoko a aussi été kidnappée. Un ou plusieurs ennemis en veulent aux samouraïs et n'hésitent pas à s'en prendre à leurs proches. Comment les choses évolueront-elles?


	3. Aucune piste

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage de cette fic ne m'appartient, hormis Baskhar et Élias

Bonjour, je suis de retour ^^ (Pour vous jouer des mauvais tours :p). A mes lecteurs peut-être trop timides pour me laisser une review ou qui n'ont tout simplement pas envie d'en mettre une, je vous remercie de suivre cette fic, et j'espère qu'elle vous plait.

Dans ce chapitre-ci, on va commencer à aborder les choses sérieuses, puisque deux ennemis vous seront révélés et qu'il commencera à se produire des choses inquiétantes (inquiétantes, surtout pour nos jeunes amis en armures oui) Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 3 : Aucune piste**

Inconscient de ce qu'il se passait chez Ryo, Sarky avait continué ses investigations chez Yann. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Rien, qui aurait pût le renseigner sur leurs nouveaux adversaires ou sur l'endroit où se trouvait le samouraï de l'Eau. C'était à se demander si ceux qui avaient enlevés Sayoko avaient laissés des traces !

-C'est impossible. Comment auraient-ils fait ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-on passer dans un endroit sans laisser la moindre trace ? Surtout quand on attaquait une maison se trouvant dans un village. Il s'étonnait même que la mère de Yann soit restée si longtemps sans secours. Simple manque de solidarité humaine, ou bien les ennemis avaient-ils été rapides comme l'éclair et discrets comme une ombre ? Il fini par laisser tomber, concluant qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver ici. Il était temps pour lui de rejoindre ses amis samouraïs, Sandy et Tim.

-Que…

Tout son corps s'était raidit en un instant. Les Ténèbres… Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais il les sentait ! Les Ténèbres étaient ici ! Il regarda autour de lui mais ne remarqua rien d'inquiétant. Étrange, pourquoi un calme pareil alors que tout son corps pressentait une catastrophe à venir ? Soudain des cris lugubres fendirent l'air. Il leva les yeux au ciel, espérant y déceler quelque chose.

-Oh non, les esprits du Mal !

Oui, c'étaient eux ! Les esprits qu'utilisaient Arkatakor ! Ils déferlèrent sur le village comme une armée de criquets s'abattant sur des récoltes. Sarky n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique se soit que les habitants du village se mirent à courir dans tous les sens en poussant des hurlements de terreur. Des esprits pourchassaient les fuyards, tandis que d'autres traversaient les maisons, détruisant tout sur leur passage.

-A moi ! Armure de la Lumière !

Le porteur de Kôrin se retrouva bientôt dans son armure, sabre au poing, il se retrouva subitement ciblé par une bonne dizaine d'esprits qui lui foncèrent dessus en même temps. Le sabre du samouraï se mit à briller, créant un champ protecteur autours de Sarky. Les esprits du Mal s'arrêtèrent nets et se mirent à hurler, comme si la lumière du sabre les blessaient affreusement. Ils finirent par s'éloigner. Autours du jeune samouraï, le village était détruit peut à peu. L'héritier de la famille Date essaya tant bien que de mal de les chasser, il ne pût rien faire. C'est à ce moment qu'il ressenti une forte présence maléfique dans la maison où il avait laissé la mère de Yann.

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! »

Il se précipita vers la maison en question, c'est à ce moment là que le village commença lentement à prendre feu. Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Le feu se propagea à grande vitesse, ne laissant que peu de temps à Sarky pour se rendre vers la maison où il ressentait la puissance maléfique. Lorsqu'il y parvint, les deux voisins gisaient sur le sol. Le ventre percé. Il entendit alors un cri dans la pièce d'à côté et s'y précipita. A travers les flammes il pût distinguer une silhouette tenant une arme.

-Qui est là ! Qui es-tu ?

Il remarqua alors que l'arme que l'inconnu tenait était plantée dans le corps de quelqu'un. Le corps de la mère de Yann vraisemblablement. L'inconnu fit un geste sec pour débarrasser l'arme du corps, et tendit ladite arme vers Sarky. Celui-ci tendit son sabre, près à se défendre s'il le fallait. La fumée lui picotait les yeux et son armure commençait à peser son poids sur son corps. Il devait sortir de là au plus vite ! La silhouette voulu attaquer, mais abaissa son arme. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait disparue. Il resta coi pendant quelques secondes, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Comment pouvait-on disparaître comme cela ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que le toit commençait à s'effondrer au-dessus de lui. Les flammes avaient attaqué les fondations, et la maison n'allait pas tarder à s'écrouler ! Il se précipita vers la mère de Yann, mais comme il le pressentait il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. Elle respirait encore, mais n'allait pas tarder à rendre son dernier souffle. Elle parvint à lever les yeux vers lui.

-N'oubliez pas votre promesse… Samouraï…

Ses yeux s'affaissèrent tandis que son dernier soupir s'échappait de sa bouche. Le Kôrin baissa les yeux par respect pour la défunte.

-Je n'oublierais pas ma promesse. Affirma-t-il.

Il eu tout juste le temps de sortir que la maison s'effondrait. Ensevelissant ainsi les trois corps. Autour de lui tout n'était que peur et désolation. Les esprits du Mal étaient partis, tandis que les flammes léchaient les dernières habitations encore debout. Et déjà les villageois encore valides essayaient de soigner les blessés dont certains ne survivraient peut-être pas à leurs blessures. Sarky ne faisait rien, préoccupé par cette ombre qu'il avait vu.

* * *

-Ryo, eh Ryo ! Mais réveille-toi enfin !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Hein, dit, Rock qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Gémissait Tim.

-J'en sais rien, eh, je ne suis pas un ennemi Ryo ! Arrête de me frapper !

Ryo avait commencé à donner des coups de poings dans le vide dont le samouraï de la Pierre était la victime. Rock fut forcé à reculer s'il ne voulait pas se prendre un mauvais coup. Pendant ce temps, Kraor rugissait et Tim continuait à appeler Ryo. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et il avait peur ! Thomas réussi à plaquer les deux bras du samouraï du Feu contre le canapé, ce qui eu pour effet de le calmer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryo ouvrait les yeux. Son corps était tout poisseux de sueur.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Il vit alors les deux samouraïs qui le regardaient d'un air inquiet. C'est alors que le petit visage de Tim rentra dans son champ de vision. L'enfant avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, content de voir que son ami allait mieux. Les trois garçons se mirent à questionner le quatrième sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais Ryo ne se souvenait de rien. Quant à savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé il y a quelques minutes.

-Oh, j'ai dû faire un mauvais rêve.

C'était un mensonge éhonté. Ce n'était pas un rêve, mais une vision. Mais c'était tellement horrible qu'il préférait en taire la teneur à ses amis. Surtout devant Tim qui risquait d'être traumatisé si jamais il entendait ça. Kongo et Tenku froncèrent les sourcils, mais ne dirent rien. Avaient-ils crût Ryo ou comprenaient-ils qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler devant l'enfant ? Ryo finit par remarquer l'absence de Sandy et demanda où elle se trouvait. Thomas fit la grimace et hésita quelques instants. Il croisa le regard interrogateur de Tim. Bon, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de le cacher. Presque à mi-voix, il raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Hormis Rock, ils le regardèrent tous avec de grands yeux.

-Oui, je sais. J'ai été nul sur ce coup là.

-Mais comment tu as pût la laisser se faire enlever sans rien faire ! S'écria le plus jeune du groupe, partagé entre la colère et la tristesse.

-J'aimerais comprendre…

Le ton de sa voix convainquit Tim de ne pas trop insister. Thomas était triste, cela se voyait. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pût sauver Sandy. L'enfant baissa les yeux, un peu honteux. Un silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que Rock fasse remarquer qu'ils ne savaient pas par où commencer leurs recherches.

-Thomas, tu as une idée ?

-Nous devrions peut-être attendre que Sarky nous contacte pour nous donner des nouvelles de Yann. Il devait se rendrez chez lui aujourd'hui.

Attendre que Sarky leur donne de ses nouvelles ? Et si le samouraï de la Lumière s'était lui aussi fait attaquer par ces nouveaux ennemis ? Ryo essaya d'appeler chez le samouraï de l'Eau, mais encore une fois personne ne répondit. Il n'y avait personne. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils se heurtaient au même résultat, mais se n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'ils s'inquiétaient vraiment de cette situation.

-Et si nous nous rendions nous aussi chez Yann ? Proposa Rock.

-Et si Sarky finit par nous appeler ? Il n'a aucun autre moyen pour nous joindre. Fit remarquer l'archer à cheveux bleus.

-Et s'il s'était lui aussi fait attaquer ? Tu y as pensé ?! Répliqua Ryo.

Thomas fronça légèrement les sourcils et se referma sur lui-même. Mais il n'empêche que la situation paraissait sans issue. Attendre un hypothétique appel du samouraï de la Lumière ou se rendre immédiatement chez le samouraï de l'Eau ? Ne supportant pas cette inactivité, Ryo finit par se lever brusquement et sorti de la maison, suivit de son tigre de compagnie. Les trois autres le suivirent.

-Mais Ryo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'exclama Rock.

-Je vais chez Yann. Restez ici si vous voulez.

-Mais Ryo, et si tu te faisais attaquer par nos ennemis ? C'est trop dangereux de se séparer maintenant ! Protesta l'enfant.

-Je vais chez Yann, puis je me mettrais à la recherche de Sandy. Fin de la discussion.

Sur-ce il ouvrit la portière de la voiture de Sandy et s'y engouffra. Les deux samouraïs eurent tout juste le temps d'arriver à la portière avant que le jeune garçon enclenche le moteur pour démarrer. A voix basse ils lui demandèrent si c'était à cause de son « mauvais rêve » qu'il voulait partir tout de suite. La non-réponse de leur ami les renforça dans leur idée.

-Allons-y alors. Déclara Rock en faisant signe à Tim de le suivre.

-Dit-moi Ryo, tu as déjà conduit une voiture ? S'inquiéta Thomas.

-Non, pourquoi ? Écoute, après ce que nous avons vécu une voiture ça ne doit pas être si difficile à guider, quand même.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Il y a une certification à avoir à partir d'un certain âge, tu sais ?

-Sarky y arrive bien et il a le même âge que nous.

Bon, ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de discuter plus longtemps avec le ressortissant de la famille Sanada. Thomas choisit de s'installer sur le siège passager, juste à côté du conducteur, tandis que les deux autres grimpaient à l'arrière. Après un début assez chaotique où Ryo refusait catégoriquement de se faire guider, le samouraï du Feu dû se rendre à l'évidence. Conduire une voiture n'était peut-être pas aussi simple qu'il l'avait imaginé. Suivant les conseils des deux autres samouraïs il réussit tant bien que de mal à conduire la voiture de Sandy. Bon ils eurent bien deux ou trois frayeurs, comme la fois où Ryo avait confondu la pédale de frein avec l'accélérateur. En plein virage. Autant dire que la suite avait été assez folklorique, jusqu'à ce que Ryo réussisse à revenir à vitesse normale.

-Les enfants, ne faites jamais ça chez vous. Ça peut-être dangereux. Avait conclut Rock pendant que Thomas, complètement sonné, comptait les étoiles qui tournoyaient devant lui.

* * *

-Tu n'as que ce tu mérites !

-Je n'ai pas demandé ça ! Pourquoi faites-vous ça !

Bashkar, Un homme vêtu d'une tunique verte gifla violemment la personne se trouvant agenouillée sur le sol. Celle-ci se retrouva propulsée quelques mètres plus loin sous la violence du choc. Ce n'était qu'un coup de plus parmi tous ceux qu'ils recevaient depuis quelques mois. Depuis le moment où ces types lui avaient mis la main dessus. Depuis ce moment, il était à leur merci. Toutes ses tentatives pour leur échapper avaient échouées. Il se prit un coup au ventre et étouffa un cri de douleur. Cela ferait trop plaisir à son tortionnaire.

-Je t'avais prévenu pourtant. Ne fais pas ce qu'on te demande, et d'autres seront châtiés en même temps que toi.

-…

-Depuis le temps tu devrais avoir compris qu'il ne sert à rien de résister. Nous sommes bien trop forts pour toi ! Sans tes amis, tu n'es rien.

Le garçon prisonnier ne répondit pas. Ça ne servait à rien de toute façon, ses adversaires avaient toujours le dessus sur lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore cédé ? Parce-qu'il espérait toujours que ses amis viennent le sauver. Cet espoir était désormais la seule chose qui le faisait tenir face à la cruauté de ceux qui l'avaient fait captif. Mais il sentait que si ça continuait comme ça, il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps. Bientôt, son esprit cèderait sous la pression de ces tortures à répétition.

-J'espère que notre petite démonstration t'auras convaincu à de meilleurs sentiments. Tu sais ce que nous n'hésiterons pas à te faire faire.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Qu'est-ce qui vous motive ?

Qu'est-ce qui motivaient leurs actions ? Cela ne regardait pas du tout ce jeune avorton. Leurs motivations ne regardaient que lui et ses alliés et personne d'autre. Il se dispensa néanmoins de lui répondre, préférant le laisser dans l'ignorance. Il ordonna à l'un de ses subordonnés, dissimulé dans l'ombre de la pièce, de lui emmener l'une des prisonnières. L'homme revint bientôt avec la fille ainée de la famille Mouri. La jeune fille évanouie avait l'air d'avoir souffert. Le prisonnier serra les poings, retenant à grande peine la vague de colère qui menaçait de le submerger. Se serait faire ce qu'il voulait.

-Elle aussi a souffert de ton insubordination.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

-Hum… Es-tu sûr de vraiment vouloir savoir tout ce qu'elle a subit par ta faute ? Questionna l'Indien aux yeux verts, sarcastique.

-Peut-être n'aime-t-il pas autant sa pauvre sœur comme il voudrait le faire croire. Répondit l'homme qui retenait Sayoko par le col.

Yann ne répondit pas, frustré une nouvelle fois d'être aussi faible. Ses mois de captivités l'avaient affaibli physiquement et mentalement. Ceux qui le retenaient en étaient conscients, et c'est pourquoi ils étaient de plus en plus cruels avec lui. Leur seul but semblait être de le faire flancher afin de se servir de lui pour des actes maléfiques.

-Dit-moi Yann, qu'as-tu ressenti lorsque tu as vu ton village dévasté ?

-…

-Qu'as-tu pensé lorsque tu as vu tous les gens que tu connaissais mourir ou regardant leur vie se faire anéantir sous leurs yeux ?

-Je n'ai pas à vous répondre. Je n'ai strictement rien à vous dire. Il essayait de garder un ton calme, ne pas s'énerver.

-Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, tu seras peut-être plus intéressé par la réaction de ta sœur lorsque je lui ai dit que tu avais tué votre mère. De tes propres mains.

-Mensonge !

-Vraiment ? Pourtant ton ami Sarky pourra sans doute confirmer que l'assassin avait un trident. N'est-ce pas ton arme de prédilection ? Fit l'homme en vert en soulevant légèrement le menton du samouraï de l'Eau.

-Taisez-vous…

-Sinon quoi, tu vas me frapper ? Eh bien va-y frappe, ne te gênes pas. Ça me donnera une bonne raison de répliquer. Et puis, si elle se réveille, je doute que ta sœur ne s'émeuve sur toi qui as tué ta mère.

-La ferme !

Là s'en était trop, le Suiko ne pouvait en supporter plus. Son poing décolla pour aller se loger dans la joue de son geôlier. Au sourire que celui-ci lui lança, Yann compris qu'il venait de faire une grosse erreur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la regretter que déjà une intense douleur lui vrilla le ventre. L'homme avait resserré sa prise autours de son menton et, par ce geste, avait commencé à introduire du poison dans le corps de Yann.

-Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Petit idiot.

Laissez Sayoko tranquille…

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois en état de me donner des ordres. Bashkar laissa tomber le samouraï sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

Yann ne fit rien pour répliquer. Il n'en avait plus la force de toute façon. Le poison était en train de s'infiltrer dans l'ensemble de son corps et l'engourdissait peu à peu. Oh, ça ne le tuerait pas, ça serait trop simple. Ce poison avait juste pour fonction de le plonger dans une transe comateuse et entrainerait à moyen terme une série de visions cauchemardesques. Lorsque le samouraï se réveillerait, il aurait l'impression de sortir d'un très long cauchemar qui le laissera plus fatigué qu'auparavant.

« Aidez-moi les amis… S'il vous plait… Aide… »

Ses yeux se fermèrent petit à petit tandis que ses sens disparaissaient lentement. Ses pensées s'évaporèrent à leur tour, pendant que des larmes s'échappèrent de ses pupilles pour dégringoler jusqu'au sol. Bashkar contempla quelques instants le corps inanimé avant d'émettre un sifflement méprisant.

-Quand je pense que c'est « ça » qui a vaincu Arkatakor. Les quatre autres ne doivent pas mieux valoir que lui.

-Maitre, que faisons-nous de la fille ?

-Ramenez-là dans sa cellule. Je n'en ai plus besoin pour le moment.

-Bien, maitre.

-Ah, et veillez à ce qu'elle ne succombe pas à ses blessures. Ce serait dommage de la perdre.

Le subordonné s'inclina et ramena Sayoko dans sa cellule. Bashkar resta seul à ricaner, les yeux braqués sur le corps de Yann. Oui, ça serait bien dommage de perdre Sayoko maintenant qu'elle était devenue l'unique famille du Suiko. Ce dernier voudrait s'en doute la protéger avec davantage de force, et cela le précipitera dans leurs filets. Pris au piège tel un petit poisson, ironique pour le samouraï de l'Eau, non ?

-N'ai pas peur, bientôt tes amis te rejoindrons. Vous serez tous asservis, un par un.

-Bashkar, où en es-tu avec le prisonnier ?

-Ah, c'est toi Élias. Comme tu vois, il est encore en vie.

Si Bashkar provenait de l'Inde proche du Japon, Élias lui provenait de l'une des anciennes colonies espagnoles. Ce qui expliquait le léger accent espagnol qu'il pouvait avoir parfois. Élias jeta un bref regard sur le corps du samouraï. Il avait été plutôt coriace jusqu'à là, mais ne tarderait sans doute pas à sombrer. Ses blessures psychologiques étaient bien trop importantes. Il pouvait le sentir. L'âme du samouraï était trop meurtrie pour lui permettre de continuer cette lutte qui avait été perdue d'avance.

-Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait cédé tout de suite. Ses souffrances ne sont dues qu'à sa bêtise.

-Les humains ont toujours tendance à faire des choses stupides. Répliqua l'Indien.

-Oui, d'ailleurs l'un des samouraïs ne tardera pas à souffrir de l'une de ses erreurs.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, Élias passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres, j'ai ramené de mon passage sur Terre un petit bagage qui, je n'en doute pas, me servira bientôt.

-Puis-je en savoir plus ?

-Tu verras par toi-même. Je te ferais une place aux rangs des spectateurs.

-Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi.

Élias était passé maitre dans l'art de torturer les gens à l'aide de leurs fautes passées, aussi minces soient-elles. Celui sur lequel il avait jeté son dévolu n'avait que très peu de chances de s'en sortir indemne. Il ne savait pas encore quels samouraïs seraient les proies de ses autres compagnons, mais au moins deux d'entre eux ne tarderaient pas à rejoindre leurs rangs à présent. L'homme à cheveux noirs demanda à Bashkar ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant.

-J'aurais bien une autre mission pour notre jeune ami, une fois qu'il sera asservit.

-Et combien de temps cela prendra-t-il encore ?

-Plus pour très longtemps. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Élias ne répondit pas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bashkar voulait absolument se charger de briser Yann. Ou plutôt si, il avait bien une petite idée mais n'était pas du genre à se mêler des affaires des autres. Sauf quand ça pouvait l'aider dans ses projets bien sûr. Il aurait aimé pouvoir achever de briser le samouraï, mais se contenterait de sa deuxième cible. Il n'aurait qu'à attendre qu'elle se sépare de ses amis pour intervenir.

* * *

Sandy se sentait mal. Elle battit lentement des paupières et tourna la tête pour essayer de voir où elle se trouvait. C'était une pièce plutôt sombre avec une unique paillasse où elle se trouvait actuellement. Ses pieds et ses mains n'étaient pas entravés, sans doute son ravisseur ne la trouvait-il pas dangereuse pour lui. Ses jambes tremblaient d'être restées immobiles pendant un moment, mais elle parvint à se lever.

« Pourquoi m'avoir enlevée ? Que me veux-t-on» Se questionna-t-elle en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce.

La réponse était évidente pourtant, elle servait probablement d'appât pour les samouraïs qui voudraient venir la sauver. Mais qui était ce nouvel ennemi ? Les portes de l'empire de l'Apocalypse étaient pourtant sensées être refermées depuis la mort du terrible Arkatakor. Et les démons et Cayoura étaient repartis dans leur temps. Quelqu'un voudrait-il prendre la place d'Arkatakor ? Possible.

-C'est horrible, les samouraïs sont de nouveau en danger. Souffla-t-elle.

« Faites attention samouraïs, je vous en prie… »

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Nous connaissons enfin les visages et les noms de deux ennemis, ceux qui retiennent Yann, Sandy et Sayoko, et que ces ennemis n'hésitent pas à les torturer. Quant aux samouraïs encore libres, ils ne devraient plus tarder à se rejoindre. Pourront-ils retrouver la trace de nos trois prisonniers et les délivrer?


	4. Réunions

**Disclaimer:** Les Samouraïs ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls Baskhar, Élias, Tanit et Masamune sont de moi

Bonjour ^^ Me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre de cette fic sur les Samouraïs de l'Éternel. Dedans vous allez pouvoir admirer les dons de Ryo pour la conduite (ou le secouage d'amis comme vous voulez xd). Avec un peu de chance, ils récupéreront Sarky dans ce chapitre et ça se passera mieux xd. Et vous rencontrerez également l'ensemble du groupe des méchants de cette fiction. Attention, la fin de ce chapitre est un peu plus violente que le reste, rien de bien détaillé rassurez-vous, mais je préfère prévenir ^^' Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 4 : Réunions**

Voilà plusieurs heures que Ryo, Rock, Tim et Thomas faisaient route vers le village de Yann. Au fur et à mesure du trajet, le samouraï du Feu avait réussi à s'habituer avec le maniement de la voiture de leur amie. Bien sûr ce n'était pas tiptop, et Sandy lui tirerait surement les oreilles si elle le voyait conduire, mais c'était mieux que rien. Ryo estimait bien s'en sortir à présent, après tout il n'avait jamais conduit de sa vie !

-Ryo, attention ! Le prévint Thomas

-Quoi en… WAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

On était sur une route peu fréquentée, le leader des samouraïs avait donc commis l'erreur de quitter la route des yeux. Pendant que de toute façon personne ne viendrait les gêner. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient bien tranquillement commencés à foncer droit sur une voiture à l'arrêt, et se seraient sans doute encastrés dans le capot si le Tenku n'avait pas réagit à temps. Rekka dévia brutalement sur la partie gauche de la chaussée et eu tout juste le temps de se rabattre une nouvelle fois sur le bon côté pour éviter un véhicule arrivant en sens inverse. Les trois malheureux passagers furent donc ballotés dans tous les sens.

-1104… 1105… 1106…

-Oh ça va Thomas ! On n'est rentrés dans aucune voiture à ce que je sache ! Arrête de compter les étoiles à chaque fois qu'on est trop secoués, tu commence à me taper sur les nefs ! S'énerva Ryo.

-J'aime beaucoup les étoiles, si, si, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de les rejoindre maintenant. 1110… 1111…

-Arrête !

-Chut, faites moins de bruit, les temporisa Rock qui avait le cadet du quatuor dans les bras, Tim s'est endormi.

-Le petit bienheureux ! Ironisa l'archer.

-THOMAS !

-Ryo freine, mais freine !

Sous le coup de la colère, Ryo avait violemment appuyé sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Le cri de Rock alerta Ryo qui s'aperçut qu'ils fonçaient droit vers un car. Il écrasa littéralement la pédale de frein, et le petit équipage réussi à s'arrêter à quelques mètres du transport en commun. Tim avait hurlé en se réveillant, croyant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, mais les trois adolescents eurent tôt fait de le rassurer.

-Ryo, à la prochaine gaffe, je te garanti que je prends le volant !

-Parce que Môssieur Grosse Tête prétend mieux y arriver que moi ?!

-Tu te crois malin, toi, sur la route ? Si Rock et moi n'avions pas été là tu serais déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est !

-Je n'ai pas besoin des conseils de quelqu'un qui compte les étoiles dès qu'il subit un choc ! Si ma conduite te déplait, tu peux descendre !

-Ouais, ben si je descends ça sera pour te virer du siège du conducteur !

-Eh bien va-y prend le volant !

-Dites les gars… Fit timidement Rock.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ryo en contenant difficilement sa rage à l'égard du samouraï du Ciel.

-On risque de gêner un peu la circulation là. Ça ne vous dirait pas d'aller vous chamailler ailleurs ? Dans le village de Yann par exemple. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Ryo et Thomas avaient tous les deux tournés leurs visages vers Rock et le fixèrent longuement, avant de se rendre compte qu'en effet le bus était parti, et des voitures commençaient à se rapprocher d'eux. Ryo redémarra correctement la voiture et le quatuor reparti donc vers de nouvelles fraye… Aventures sur la route. Rock avait soupiré, priant pour que le voyage se termine vite. Ryo et Thomas allaient finir par s'étriper à l'intérieur de la voiture s'ils continuaient à se chamailler dès qu'il y avait un problème. Tim, lui, ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait.

-C'est bizarre, lorsqu'ils se disputent, ils ressemblent à mes parents lorsqu'on est perdu sur la route. Ma mère dit toujours à mon père qu'elle va lui prendre le volant des mains si lui il continue à faire des bêtises.

-Ah bon ? Eh bien ils vont sans doute faire comme tes parents et se réconcilier dès qu'ils sortiront de la voiture. En espérant qu'ils ne finissent pas par s'étriper avant. Rock retenait difficilement son fou rire dû à la remarque de l'enfant.

-Parfois ils ne se réconcilient pas dès qu'ils sortent de la voiture…

-Ah ?

A voir la mine tristounette du cadet du quatuor on pouvait deviner qu'il n'appréciait pas ce genre de situation. Quel enfant apprécierait d'assister à une dispute entre ses parents de toute façon. Tim finit par se remettre à sourire, affirmant que de toute façon ce n'était pas grave, puis que ses parents s'étaient toujours réconciliés. Thomas ne fit aucun commentaire mais ne pût s'empêcher de sourire tristement. Lui savait que les réconciliations après les disputes n'écartaient jamais définitivement le danger du divorce. Mais ce n'était pas la peine d'effrayer Tim avec ça. Ils finirent par arriver aux abords du village de Yann et Ryo fit la remarque que finalement ça ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça.

-Oh oui, nous avons juste évité une bonne cinquantaine d'accident et plusieurs sorties de route. Ironisa Thomas.

-Tu n'auras qu'à prendre le volant au retour, on verra si tu te débrouille mieux que moi, Môssieur Grosse Tête.

-C'est pas vrai, ils remettent ça. Gémit le Kongo en les voyant se disputer de nouveau.

-Parlez plus fort les gars, ne vous gênez surtout pas, je crois que les esprits du Mal ayant attaqués le village ne vous ont pas assez bien entendu. Lâcha une voix derrière eux.

A la remarque du Kôrin, Rock failli bien repartir dans un fou rire, mais la mention des esprits du Mal le calma instantanément. Les samouraïs du Feu et du Ciel cessèrent leurs chamailleries et écoutèrent Sarky leur raconter le résultat de ses investigations au village et le massacre auquel il avait eu droit lors de l'attaque des forces maléfiques. Les esprits étaient trop nombreux, il n'avait rien pût faire contre eux. Kraor, qui avait rejoint Sarky quelques minutes avant le quatuor, reniflait l'air. Comme s'il voulait déceler une présence. Ne remarquant rien de suspect, il parti se coucher aux côtés de Tim

-Alors quelqu'un est venu ici pour chercher Yann, et comme il ne l'a pas trouvé il a enlevé Sayoko à sa place… Résuma Ryo

-Je ne pense pas que cet homme soit venu pour Yann. J'ai interrogé d'autres villageois et ils m'ont affirmés ne pas avoir vu Yann depuis quatre mois. Hors d'après la mère de Yann, l'homme avait l'air de savoir que Yann habitait ici. A mon avis c'était juste un prétexte servant à couvrir un autre but.

-Quatre mois ! Tu veux dire que ça va faire quatre mois que notre ami a disparu !

-J'en ai bien peur…

-Dit-moi, tu as bien parlé d'esprits du Mal tout à l'heure ? Nota l'archer.

-Ils ont attaqués le village il y a plusieurs heures maintenant.

-Pourquoi avoir fait cela? C'est quand même bizarre cette attaque soudaine dans ce village peu de temps après l'arrivée d'un homme à la recherche de Yann. Je me demande si c'est lié… Thomas croisa les bras et pris une moue pensive.

-Peut-être qu'ils visaient Sarky. Ils nous ont aussi attaqués, enfin ils ont plutôt attaqués Ryo Sandy et Tim. Fit Rock.

-Je ne pense pas avoir été leur cible. J'étais à découvert lorsque les esprits ont attaqués, ils auraient très bien pût s'en prendre à moi à ce moment là. Hors ils ont commencés à détruire le village à et à tuer des habitants… En fait, je ne sais même pas s'ils étaient conscients de ma présence. Tout c'est passé comme si je n'avais pas été là…

Au ton de Sarky, ses amis devinèrent que la situation était compliquée pour lui. Il avait été présent lors de la destruction du village d'un de ses amis et il n'avait rien pût faire pour empêcher cela. Le Mal avait frappé sans que le Bien ne puisse faire quoique se soit. Ryo posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du blond, tandis que Tim avait le visage enfouit dans le pelage du tigre blanc. Après un moment de silence respectueux à l'égard des morts, Sarky reprit la parole.

-Avant de mourir, la mère de Yann m'a rappelé la promesse que je lui avais faite un peu plus tôt… Celle que les samouraïs feraient tout pour sauver ses enfants.

-On le fera Sarky, si Yann et Sayoko sont encore vivants nous les retrouverons, où qu'ils soient. Lui assura Ryo.

-Ouais, même si pour les retrouver on doit s'enfoncer au cœur du monde de l'Apocalypse ! Affirma Rock.

-Je suis avec vous. Conclut Thomas.

-Merci, ça fait du bien de vous revoir. Mais au fait, je ne vois pas Sandy avec vous. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Un silence gêné s'abattit jusqu'à ce que Thomas prenne ses responsabilités et explique à son ami ce qu'il s'était passé dans la maison de Ryo. Sarky fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire dessus. Sentant que de toute façon, son ami devait déjà se sentir assez coupable et qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on en rajoute. Il fallait donc trouver une piste sur leurs nouveaux ennemis. Il ne faisait nul doute pour eux que les attaques chez Ryo et chez Yann étaient liées. Sarky décrit alors à ses amis la personne qu'il avait brièvement vue dans la maison où la mère de Yann se reposait.

-Un trident, tu en es sûr ? S'écria Rock.

-Les flammes m'empêchaient de bien voir les choses mais, je suis sûr que cette personne tenait à trident.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda Ryo en voyant la tête de Rock, Thomas et Tim.

-Quand je t'ai trouvé, il y avait une marque d'arme sur le sol…

-… Une marque pouvant être causée par une arme à trois branches… Continua le Tenku.

-Comme un trident !

-Quoi vous en êtes sûr ? Mais alors, ça voudrait dire que la personne ayant attaqué Ryo et tué la mère de Yann serait la même !

-Il semblerait Sarky. Quant à la personne qui a attaqué Sandy… Reprit le Rekka.

-… Ses pouvoirs semblent basés sur l'illusion, comme pour Merlor.

La comparaison du Tenku plongea tout le monde dans la perplexité. Les anciens démons étaient repartis avec Cayoura dans leur temps. Quant à Zébuth, l'ancien démon de l'Ogre n'ayant pas refait surface ils supposaient qu'il était bel et bien mort pour libérer Cayoura. N'ayant aucune piste, ils se décidèrent d'aller dans la ville la plus proche. Il devait bien y avoir une bibliothèque où ils pourraient trouver des informations qui pourraient les guider.

-Pourquoi aviez-vous l'air soulagé quand Sarky a prit le volant.

-Allons Ryo, arrête de bouder. Tu es devant, tu vas pouvoir regarder comment Sarky fait.

-… Ryo, un peu vexé, ignora royalement la remarque de Rock.

* * *

La nuit suivante, Yann reprit peu à peu conscience, émergeant enfin de sa léthargie. Son corps était tout engourdit et trempé de sueur. Le poison avait une nouvelle fois fait des ravages dans son esprit, et il se sentait vraiment faible. Pour une fois, il n'y avait personne autour près de lui. Il parvint difficilement à se caler contre l'un des murs de sa prison et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il y parvint. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression de sombrer à chaque mouvement de trop.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils me feront encore… Pourquoi s'acharner autant ? »

Il se souvenait encore du jour où avait basculé. C'était il y a environ quatre mois. Il avait voulu s'éloigner du village pour se promener sur la plage et s'était remémorer les quelques temps qu'il avait passé en compagnie des samouraïs, Sandy et Tim. Quelques fois ses amis lui manquaient tellement qu'il regrettait ces temps, même s'il restait toutefois soulagé que la guerre, contre l'empire de l'Apocalypse, soit terminée.

_Yann était assis, seul, sur la plage. La mer était calme et la brise légère. Un moment paisible passé en solitaire qui ne présageait rien de ce qui allait suivre. Si le Suiko avait sût à ce moment là qu'un ennemi était dans les parages, nul doute qu'il aurait été sur ses gardes. Mais voilà, il n'avait rien sût. Les minutes avaient passées où seul le remous des vagues s'écrasant sur la plage avait rompu le silence présent. Puis, les nuages avaient commencés à s'amonceler dans le ciel, et les vagues s'étaient faites de plus en plus puissantes. Pensant qu'il allait pleuvoir, le samouraï s'était levé pour rentrer chez lui. Mais une voix semblant surgir de nulle part avait résonné._

_-Il est trop tard samouraï, bien trop tard. _

_-Qui est là ?_

_-Ton destin est scellé, jeune samouraï. Prépare-toi. Fut l'unique réponse qu'il reçu._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Montre-toi ! Cria le Suiko en refrénant la peur qui commençait à monter en lui._

_Le vent s'était fait plus violent et les vagues beaucoup plus fortes. Le jeune samouraï avait à peine eut le temps de revêtir sa petite armure qu'il fut brutalement envoyé en arrière par un coup venu d'un adversaire invisible. Il réussit à se réceptionner, mais ne parvint pas à voir où se trouvait son attaquant. Une fumée épaisse s'était alors abattue sur la plage, masquant la visibilité à plus de dix mètres. Arkatakor avait beau être vaincu, il semblerait que les forces du Mal n'aient pas dit leur dernier mot._

_-Je n'ai plus le choix alors. A MOI, ARMURE DE L'EAU !_

_Yann fut recouvert de son armure bleutée, et se mit en garde. Ses amis étaient trop loin et ne pourraient pas lui venir en aide. Il devait donc compter sur ses seules capacités pour s'en sortir. Mais avec cette purée de pois, impossible de savoir où se trouvait son assaillant. Il resta donc immobile, attendant un signe qui trahirait la position de l'ennemi. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et il se retourna, son trident tendu devant lui._

_-N'approchez pas !_

_-C'est gentil à toi de m'avoir montré ton armure._

_La brume s'épaissit encore et le samouraï eut soudainement l'impression d'étouffer. Du poison, du poison était en train de se répandre dans l'air ! Yann essaya de se diriger vers la mer avec l'espoir de pouvoir s'y réfugier, mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger ! Trop tard, le poison avait déjà commencé son œuvre. Les pas se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et une silhouette apparût à travers la brume._

_-Pauvre, pauvre petit samouraï. Pris au piège tel un malheureux poisson prisonnier de pêcheurs affamés. Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas pour un guerrier de l'Eau d'être comparé à un vulgaire poisson ! La silhouette s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Yann, ce dernier sentait ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu. _

_-Qui…_

_-Mon nom ne t'apprendra rien. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'il te faut désormais dire adieu à la vie que tu as connue jusqu'ici._

_-Non !_

_Yann se prit un violent coup dans le creux de l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle. Tout son corps retomba dans les bras de son assaillant aux cheveux verts. La dernière chose dont se souvenait le samouraï, c'était le bruit des vagues qui avaient insensiblement continuées à s'écraser sur la plage. Et le rire de son ennemi qui devait le hanter pour un bon moment. _

Bashkar, c'était lui qui avait attaqué Yann ce jour là. Et depuis il retenait le jeune samouraï prisonnier. La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer l'Indien. Celui-ci eut un sourire cruel lorsqu'il vit que son prisonnier s'était réveillé. Yann essaya de se lever, mais son corps était encore trop faible et il retomba sur le sol. Il maudit sa faiblesse actuelle.

-Je vois que mon poison te fait toujours autant d'effets. Pourtant, il n'est rien comparé à ce qui t'attend cette fois. Ta désobéissance de la dernière fois était la goutte de trop.

-Jamais plus je ne vous laisserais vous servir de moi pour faire du mal à mes proches ! Vous avez déjà réussi une fois, mais cette fois…

-Tu admets donc avoir tué ta mère. Malheureusement pour toi, nous ne te demandons pas ton avis. Tu obéirais un point c'est tout.

-Non. Yann serra la mâchoire.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tu n'as pas le choix ! Seul tu ne peux rien contre moi, alors contre quatre personnes de la même puissance…

Bashkar s'approcha du jeune samouraï et l'attrapa par le col. Yann essaya de se débattre mais ne parvint pas à se libérer. Le guerrier maitrisant le poison se moqua de lui, affirmant que c'était précisément à cause de cette faiblesse que tout allait de travers. Il plaignait vraiment sa sœur et sa mère de l'avoir connu. Il n'avait même pas été capable de les protéger quand elles avaient le plus eu besoin de lui. Le Suiko dû subir toutes ces remarques sans rien pouvoir pour répliquer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Il fût trainasser comme un vulgaire sac jusqu'à une grande salle circulaire où se tenait deux personnes. Parmi elles, il reconnu Élias qu'il voyait souvent en compagnie de son geôlier.

-Alors, voilà enfin à quoi ressemble ta proie, Bashkar. Je m'étonne qu'un si petit humain ai pût te résister aussi longtemps. Il parait si misérable. Tu t'es ramollit, dit-moi ?

La femme qui venait de parler s'appelait Tanit, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et une peau mordorée trahissant ses origines égyptiennes. Ses yeux se placèrent sur Yann qui se demandait bien pourquoi Bashkar l'avait amené ici. Quoiqu'il pensait déjà avoir la réponse… Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il lutterait, mais doutait sincèrement de pouvoir y arriver. Pas tout seul… Pas sans les autres samouraïs…

« Les amis, où êtes-vous… J'ai besoin de votre aide… » Gémit-il intérieurement en sentant pour la première fois l'espoir le quitter.

Les quatre autres personnes le regardaient d'un air supérieur, comme s'ils étaient conscients des sentiments qui l'animaient en ce moment. Il garda les yeux baissés pour ne pas leur donner la satisfaction de voir sa détresse dans son regard. Bashkar répondit à Tanit en affirmant que ce petit humain n'allait pas tarder à flancher. Et que si elle pensait qu'il leur avait demandé de venir pour ça, elle se trompait.

-Alors, pour quelle raison nous as-tu fait venir ?

-Je n'aime pas que tu emplois ce ton supérieur avec moi Tanit.

-Pourquoi ? Cela te déplait d'entendre une femme ne pas te traiter comme un supérieur ?

Yann vit très bien Bashkar serrer les poings pour contenir sa rage. La tension entre lui et Tanit était presque palpable. Élias intervint pour les calmer, et l'Indien expliqua son plan. Il voulait utiliser la puissance des esprits du Mal qu'eux trois contrôlaient, afin que ces esprits asservissent celui de Yann. Le samouraï de l'Eau, faible comme il était, ne pourrait pas supporter la pression de tout ces esprits et cèderait pour de bon.

-Tu comptes l'utiliser pour l'envoyer à sa recherche ? Questionna Élias.

-Oui. Mais cette fois, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'il se rebelle une nouvelle fois.

-Il est vrai qu'elle possède un objet qui nous serait précieux. Quel dommage que nous l'ayons laissé fuir lorsqu'elle était en notre pouvoir.

-Tanit, tu commences à me porter sur les nerfs.

Le Suiko n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils comptaient le réutiliser une nouvelle fois et cette fois ils avaient décidés d'utiliser la manière forte pour s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour arrêter leurs plans. Son estomac se tordit et il refusa d'imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir prévus pour lui. S'ils pensaient qu'il se laisserait faire bien sagement, ils se trompaient lourdement. Non, il était hors de question qu'il les laisse user de lui comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée. Les fois précédentes lui avaient largement suffit, il ne pourrait pas supporter le poids d'autres souffrances sur ses épaules. Il se débattit lorsque Bashkar l'attrapa une nouvelle fois par le col.

-Oh, le petit poisson se débat on dirait. Railla la seule femme du trio.

-Qu'il frétille donc, se sera la dernière fois qu'il en aura l'occasion. Fit Élias.

D'un mouvement brusque, le samouraï parvint à se défaire de la poigne du Maitre des Poisons. C'était de la folie, il le savait. Tout seul il n'avait aucune chance de fuir, à moins d'un miracle. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de se laisser manipuler une nouvelle fois. Soudain une lanière sortie de nulle part, s'enroula autours de ses jambes et le fit tomber sur le sol. Une voix résonna alors, glacial.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez essayez de me tenir à l'écart de vos manigances, mais sachez que je ne suis pas content du tout.

-Nous pensions que tu aurais autre chose à faire que nous surveiller, Grand Chef. Je peux très bien les gérer moi-même. Bashkar ne prit pas garde à la mine courroucée que prit Tanit, ni au soupira d'Élias.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai autorisé à prendre le contrôle du groupe que tu dois te croire tout permit. Je suis et resterait votre chef. Est-ce que je suis bien clair ou faut-il que j'emploie d'autres arguments ? Fit Masamune d'un air mauvais

-Tout est clair chef. Répliqua l'Indien d'un ton mielleux.

Le nouvel arrivant, recouvert d'une cape noire le dissimulant entièrement, jeta un regard peu amène au Maitre du Poison qu'il exécrait. Mais il ne dit rien et, d'un geste sec, il déroula son fouet des jambes du samouraï de l'Eau. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse faire quoique se soit, Élias et Tanit le saisirent par les bras et le tirèrent sans ménagement jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Ils le laissèrent tomber au centre. La dernière personne arrivée regarda ses comparses se placer tout autour du jeune garçon, et compris ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire. Cette découverte lui tira un sourire réjouit. Il se dirigea vers ses trois subordonnés et, à la grande colère de Bashkar, prit la direction des opérations.

-Dit une parole de travers, le menaça son supérieur, et je te la ferais payer.

Cela ravala l'orgueil de Bashkar et fit rire Tanit, heureuse de voir celui qui la rabrouait à chaque instant se faire clouer le bec. Les quatre formèrent un carré autour de Yann qui se prépara mentalement à leur faire face. Un tourbillon d'énergie noire se créa alors au niveau du plafond, et des cris en sortaient. Les quatre se mirent à invoquer des esprits du Mal qui commencèrent à se regrouper au niveau du tourbillon.

-Esprits du Mal, asservissez l'âme de ce samouraï…

-…Que son âme autrefois pure soit souillée…

-… Et que désormais son unique but soit de nous servir…

-… Que le Mal prennent possession de son corps !

Au moment où le dernier terminait sa phrase, un rayon sombre faillit du tourbillon et toucha Yann au niveau de la poitrine. Celui-ci eut l'impression qu'un liquide brulant envahissait son être et brulait tout sur son passage. Le cri qu'il poussa résonna pendant plusieurs minutes et n'émut pas le moins du monde ceux assistant à ses souffrances. Le cri se fit ensuite de plus en plus faible, tandis que le samouraï se recroquevillait en gémissant. Des larmes brulantes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

-A l'aide ! Les amis ! Aidez-moi… S'il vous plait… Ryo… Rock… Thomas… Sarky…

Sa voix s'était faite de plus en plus faible jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un souffle. Il perdit peu à peu conscience et sentit que cette fois, il était vaincu. La force envahissant son corps était trop puissante. Il ne pourrait pas reprendre le dessus. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

* * *

Les choses se corsent vraiment pour notre pauvre Suiko, non? Il a peu de chance de s'en tirer tout seul à présent, et risque bien de devenir la marionnette de ses ravisseurs... Vous découvrirez le résultat dans le chapitre 5, chapitre qui débutera lui aussi par une scène plutôt violente. Mais non ne fuyez pas, elle sera aussi peu détaillée que celle que vous avez lue! Je remercie les personnes qui continuent à me suivre, je leur souhaite une bonne journée et à la prochaine pour le cinquième chapitre :)


	5. S'inquiéter pour des amis

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de la série des Samouraïs de l'Éternel ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul Élias est de moi dans ce chapitre.

Bonjour, bonjour ^^ avant de commencer avec la fic j'aimerais d'abord prendre un peu de votre temps pour vous faire une page de pub (oui comme à la tv sauf que je coupe pas en plein milieu d'un épisode pour le faire). J'aimerais vous faire connaitre le site Eternally Samouraïs qui n'est malheureusement plus actif depuis plusieurs années, mais qui reste une excellente source francophone sur cette série ainsi que d'un grand secours pour cette fic (c'est bien simple il m'aide depuis le chapitre 1). Donc si par hasard une des personnes ayant contribué à créer ce site lit ces lignes, merci beaucoup :D C'est de l'excellent travail!

Cette page publicitaire accomplie, place au chapitre :P Attention, le texte en italique ci-dessous pourrait peut-être heurter des âmes sensibles. Bonne lecture quand même ^^

**Chapitre 5 : S'inquiéter pour des amis**

_Le samouraï se trouvait au milieu d'un champ de ruines sans trop savoir pourquoi il se trouvait là. Étais-ce un rêve ? Pourtant, il avait la curieuse impression que tout cela comportait une part de réel. Impossible. Comment aurait-il pût arriver ici sans en avoir aucun souvenir. Il fit quelques pas, espérant que quelqu'un viendrait à sa rencontre. Mais personne ne vint. Était-il donc seul ici ? De plus en plus bizarre, pourquoi quelqu'un l'aurait-il emmené ici pour ensuite l'abandonner comme ça ? Soudain, il tendit l'oreille._

_« J'entends du bruit… »_

_-Our… Aide…_

_Il y avait tellement de détresse dans cette voix que le cœur du samouraï se serra. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ? Il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et, au fur et à mesure, qu'il se rapprochait, commença à sentir l'odeur de chair brulée. Serait-on en train de faire bruler quelqu'un ? Pourtant, il ne voyait aucune fumée. Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus audibles, il était proche. Il s'arrêta tout net lorsqu'il vit qui criait._

_-Mais !_

_-S'il vous plait…_

_Là, devant lui, le samouraï voyait le corps de Yann recouvert de flammes noires. Sa peau était en train de se noircir, mais aucune fumée ne s'échappait pour autant. Plein de pitié, le samouraï voulu s'approcher de son ami prostré sur le sol. Le Suiko leva soudainement ses yeux pleins de souffrance vers le samouraï. Le sang de celui-ci se glaça et il ne pût faire un geste de plus. Yann se leva péniblement, gémissant sous le coup des brûlures._

_-Sauvez-moi… Sauve-moi !_

_Soudain, les flammes qui entouraient le samouraï de l'Eau s'intensifièrent jusqu'à le recouvrirent entièrement. Le cri de Yann sembla résonner dans l'âme du samouraï qui assistait à cette horrible scène. Les flammes devinrent un tourbillon dans lequel commença à se former le visage d'un esprit du Mal. Le samouraï tendit la main vers son ami, voulant lui venir en aide. Soudain, les flammes explosèrent et se fut le noir complet. Le samouraï se retrouva seul, perdu._

* * *

-YANN !

Les quatre cris simultanés ayant résonné dans l'immeuble où les samouraïs avaient réussis à se faire accepter, déplût beaucoup aux voisins qui tambourinèrent pendant quelques minutes. Mais les quatre guerriers n'en avaient cure, traumatisés qu'ils étaient par leur cauchemar. Ryo fut le premier à se rendre dans la cuisine, suivit de Rock, Sarky et Thomas. Pour une raison mystérieuse, Tim n'avait pas bronché à leurs cris.

-Je suppose, que nous avons tous fait le même rêve. Commença le Kôrin.

-C'était vraiment horrible ! J'en ai l'estomac tout retourné ! S'écria Rock tremblant encore.

-Pauvre Yann, c'est lui qui nous a appelé. J'en suis sûr !

Ryo s'était assis sur une chaise, Sarky était en face de lui les mains sous le menton, visiblement plongé dans ses réflexions personnelles. Rock était debout entre ses deux amis, les deux mains plaquées sur la table. Thomas, quant à lui, était adossé en retrait près de la porte d'entrée. L'exclamation du Rekka avait placé les quatre amis dans un profond mutisme. Ils se sentaient tellement mal.

-Comment avons pût être aussi aveugle ! Rugit une nouvelle fois Ryo, fou de rage.

-Ne t'énerve pas Ryo.

-Mais enfin Sarky…

-Je comprends ta colère, mais ce n'est pas avec ça que l'on va pouvoir aide Yann, tu le comprends au moins ?

-Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme maintenant que tu sais ce qu'il subit ! Ça va faire plusieurs mois qu'on n'avait plus de nouvelles de notre ami !

-Je sais.

-Et depuis tout ce temps…

-… Il était peut-être entre les griffes d'ennemis ou pourchassés par eux, je le sais ! Figure toi que je ne suis pas aussi insensible que tu semble le croire !

Le ton de Sarky commençait à monter, signe qu'il commençait à perdre son calme. Ryo failli répliquer que s'il ne montrait pourtant pas beaucoup ses sentiments, mais un regard en coin de Rock le convainquit de se taire. Bouillant de rage, il toisa le samouraï de la Lumière qui soutint son regard. L'hostilité entre les deux amis fut presque palpable mais diminua au fur et à mesure que la fureur du samouraï du Feu se calmait. Ryo comprenait petit à petit que le calme apparent de Sarky n'était qu'une façade pour lui permettre de se contrôler. Voyant que la crise était terminée, le Tenku se rapprocha de ses amis.

-Maintenant que vous voila calmés, il faut que nous réfléchissions à un plan pour venir en aide à notre ami.

-Il faut déjà que nous trouvions où il peut bien être et qui le retient.

La remarque de Rock était juste, mais malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas avancés d'un poil depuis hier dans leurs recherches. Sarky décida qu'il se rendrait dans les bibliothèques dès la première heure pour chercher des informations dans les livres de légendes. C'est probablement là qu'ils trouveraient des informations sur leurs ennemis. Thomas décida qu'il chercherait dans les librairies et les magasins où l'on vendait des vieux livres.

-… Rock, c'est toi qui fais ce bruit ?

-Heu…

-Ce n'est pas vrai, ce type est un ventre sur pattes. Soupira Sarky légèrement amusé.

-Ben quoi… J'ai faim. Les émotions ça creuse.

Le Kongo eu tout de même la décence de rougir, bien que se ne soit pas vraiment sa faute. Il lui fallu tout de même patienter quelques heures car ils n'avaient rien achetés hier soir, et les magasins étaient rarement ouverts à 4 heures du matin. Ne pouvant se résoudre à retourner se coucher après leur cauchemar commun, ils restèrent tous dans la cuisine à émettre des hypothèses sur l'identité de leurs nouveaux adversaires et leurs motivations. Le tout régulièrement ponctués par les gargouillis venus de l'organe digestif du samouraï à l'armure orange. A 7 heures du matin, Tim vint les rejoindre. Il s'inquiéta de les voir tous réveillés aussi tôt. D'un bref échange de regard, les samouraïs décidèrent de ne pas lui raconter le cauchemar qu'ils avaient eut. Inutile de l'effrayer avec ça

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tim, nous avons juste eut envie de nous lever tôt pour commencer à réfléchir sur ce que nous pourrions faire pour retrouver Sandy et Yann. Mentit Ryo.

-Même Thomas a eut envie de se lever tôt ?

-Oui, même Thomas ! C'est incroyable, mais vrai !

-Eh !

Le lève-tard du groupe n'aimait pas trop les insinuations dans la voix de Ryo. D'accord il avait l'habitude de se lever tard, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

-Vous êtes sûrs que tout va bien ?

Les quatre samouraïs avaient beau sourire, il sentait bien que quelque chose clochait. Malheureusement, ses ainés ne semblaient pas disposés à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Un peu frustré, il alla s'asseoir entre Ryo et Rock. Bientôt Kraor, qu'ils avaient miraculeusement réussi à faire entrer dans l'appartement sans être vus, vint les rejoindre. A 8 heures, ils décidèrent d'y aller. Tim resta avec Ryo et Sarky, tandis que Rock aiderait Thomas.

-Rejoignons-nous ici à 3 heures de l'après-midi. Annonça le samouraï du Feu.

-Espérons que nous aurons trouvé quelque chose d'ici là.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rock, nous aurons bien trouvé de quoi calmer ton pauvre ventre d'ici là. C'est vrai qu'il gargouille de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passe. Le taquina Thomas.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Même si c'est vrai que j'ai très faim.

Le Tenku émit un léger rire en tapotant l'épaule du Chinois, tandis que Ryo expliquait à Kraor qu'il devait rester dans l'appartement. Ils avaient déjà eut bien du mal à le faire rentrer. En plus un tigre en pleine ville risquait d'attirer l'attention sur eux et de leur bloquer le passage à la bibliothèque. Le félin millénaire finit par capituler, même s'il ne faisait aucune doute qu'il se moquerait bien de l'effet qu'il ferait à ceux qui le verrait courir en rugissant si jamais les samouraïs ou Tim étaient en danger.

* * *

-Je m'inquiète vraiment beaucoup pour Yann…

-Moi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Thomas et Rock étaient en train de déambuler dans les rues de la ville portuaire où ils avaient décidés de rester l'autre soir. Les deux garçons savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien pour leur ami, pour le moment. Et c'était bien ça qui leur faisait le plus mal. Être obligé à chercher des informations en sachant que Yann souffrait et que Sandy était probablement retenue par le même genre de personne qui retenaient le samouraï de l'Eau. Thomas serra les poings, se sentant encore plus coupable de n'avoir rien fait lorsqu'elle avait eut besoin de lui. Si seulement il avait été plus réactif lors de l'attaque… Si… Il sursauta lorsque la main de son ami se posa sur son épaule.

-Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils ont à manger dans ce magasin. Annonça le Kongo.

-Si tu veux… Répondit-il d'une voix morne.

-Toi tu pourrais aller voir dans cette librairie voir s'ils ont des livres sur les légendes. Je t'y rejoindrais dans pas longtemps.

-D'accord. Essaye de ne pas acheter de quoi nourrir un régiment.

Le Kongo ne réagit pas à la remarque de son ami. Pas plus qu'il ne releva la tristesse se trouvant dans sa voix, l'imputant sans doute à son inquiétude pour Yann et Sandy et non pas à sa culpabilité. Rock entra donc dans le magasin, pendant que Thomas se dirigeait vers la librairie. Aucun d'eux ne vit qu'une personne les observait et se réjouissait de cette séparation. Thomas se retrouvait donc seul pendant un petit moment, et il avait le champ libre pour s'en prendre à lui. Il créa une illusion qui le cachait aux yeux de la foule et fit en sorte de n'être visible que par Thomas. Le Tenku se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il le remarqua.

-Qui es-tu ? S'exclama le samouraï.

Évidemment comme personne ne voyait Élias, tout le monde crût qu'il se mettait soudainement à parler tout seul et on commença donc à s'éloigner de lui. Mais Thomas n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était savoir qui était ce type qui le regardait avec un air moqueur. Un de leurs nouveaux ennemis. L'inconnu aux cheveux noirs s'arrêta à quelques mètres du samouraï. Devant lui, il fit apparaître l'image d'une Sandy ligotée et bâillonnée. Le corps du Tenku se raidit.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Oui, c'est bien ton amie. Ou plutôt une image de sa situation actuelle. Et avant que tu me le demande, oui c'est moi qui l'aie enlevé en prenant l'apparence de son grand-père.

-Quoi ! Où est-elle ? Répond-moi !

-Elle est enfermée, quelque part. Et si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, je crains que sa situation ne devienne vite intenable.

-QUOI ?

-En d'autres termes, sa vie dépendra de tes choix, jeune samouraï.

-C'est du chantage !

-Exactement. Mais comprend bien qu'il me serait très facile de la tuer. Si tu ne veux pas que ça lui arrive, il te faudra m'obéir.

-J…

-Ttttt, réfléchis bien avant de répondre. Je n'accepterais qu'une seule réponse.

-…

Thomas serra les poings. Coincé, il était coincé. Il se prit à espérer que Rock revienne, mais le samouraï de la Pierre devait être en train d'hésiter entre les différentes choses à manger qu'il y avait dans le magasin. Il ne fallait donc pas compter sur lui pour revenir rapidement, et il doutait qu'Élias soit disposé à attendre très longtemps. Le Tenku était donc seul face à ses responsabilités. Conscient des pensées qui animaient le jeune samouraï, Élias fit un sourire cruel. Tout se passait exactement comme il le voulait. Seul, au pied du mur, Thomas se voyait contraint de choisir. Et chacun des choix à sa disposition le forcerait à abandonner un ou plusieurs de ses amis. Il décida de précipiter les choses.

-Bien, je prends ton silence comme un refus. Je plains ta pauvre amie, car tu viens de lui perdre sa dernière chance de survie. Il tourna les talons et fit mine de s'en aller.

-Attend !

-Attendre quoi ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un qui ne sait pas choisir lorsqu'il le faut.

Cette réponse fit mal au samouraï du Ciel parce qu'il sentait bien que l'homme aux cheveux noirs mentionnait son manque de réactivité dans la maison de Ryo. C'était de sa faute si Sandy était à présent aux mains de ce type. Il prit une grande inspiration, et annonça qu'il acceptait de lui obéir. A voir le sourire triomphant de l'Hispanique lorsqu'il se retourna, il comprit qu'un piège venait de se refermer sur lui.

-Bien, je vois que tu as compris où étaient tes intérêts. Je tiens tout d'abord à se préciser que dorénavant, tu devras te tenir loin de tes amis samouraïs. Ils ne doivent pas entrer en contact avec toi, ni savoir pourquoi tu t'éloignes ainsi d'eux.

-Je vois, oui il voyait très bien et il aurait même dû se douter de cette partie du contrat, si c'est ce que tu veux…

-Rejoint moi dans une demi-heure à la sortie de la ville. Là-bas, je t'expliquerais ce que tu devras faire pour moi.

-A la… Eh, attend !

Élias venait de disparaître sans laisser de trace. Il entendit la voix de Rock, derrière lui, lui demandant à qu'il parlait. C'était donc l'arrivée du Kong qui avait fait partir son interlocuteur. Il faillit lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer lorsque les termes du chantage lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses amis ne devaient rien savoir. Il baissa la tête et se mit à marcher devant lui.

-Thomas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Thomas ne répondit pas et continua à marcher et à faire comme si son ami n'était pas là. Ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait, Rock se mit à suivre Thomas qui se mit à marcher de plus en plus vite. Soudain, le samouraï du Ciel accéléra brutalement et se mit à zigzaguer à travers les passants. Le samouraï à l'armure orange essaya bien de le suivre mais fut bientôt semé par Thomas. Il s'arrêta, interloqué.

-Thomas ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Revient à la fin ! THOMAS !

Pourquoi le Tenku l'avait-il ignoré ainsi ? Pourquoi l'abandonnait-il comme ça sans rien lui dire ? Il avait peut-être vu quelque chose pouvant les aider dans leurs recherches, mais dans ce cas pourquoi était-il parti tout seul ? Pensait-il qu'il serait un poids lourd ? Il soupira, rester là à se poser des questions ne serviraient malheureusement à rien. Si son ami avait décidé de faire cavalier seul, qu'il le fasse. Il espérait juste que Thomas ne subisse pas le même sort que le samouraï de l'Eau.

-Thomas, prend garde à toi. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais en partant seul.

S'il avait levé les yeux, il aurait pût voir son ami qui l'observait, un sourire triste au visage. Non, il ne savait pas du tout dans quoi il se lançait en acceptant la proposition du ravisseur de Sandy. Il serait sans doute contraint de faire des actes qui le révulseraient, mais il n'aurait probablement pas le choix. Son seul espoir serait de trouver l'endroit où était prisonnière Sandy et de pouvoir la libérer, ou guider ses amis vers elle sans être vu. Il suivit Rock du regard pendant que ce dernier s'éloignait à travers la foule. A mesure que le samouraï s'éloignait, il ressentait davantage sa solitude actuelle.

-Je suis désolé de devoir vous laisser maintenant. Bonne chance les gars, sauvez Yann pendant que je m'occupe de Sandy. Lâcha-t-il lorsque Rock ne fut plus visible au loin.

* * *

Une jeune fille apparût sur la plage. De loin elle paraissait comme toutes les autres jeunes filles, elle n'était pourtant pas banale avec ses vêtements déchirés, ses multiples blessures aux bras et aux jambes et le bâton qu'elle tenait fermement à la main. Haletante, elle fit de gros efforts pour se relever. Le bâton sacré l'avait guidée jusqu'ici parce que c'était là que se trouvait les seules personnes pouvant l'aider dans sa tâche.

«Ceux qui me cherchent doivent avoir lancé quelqu'un à ma poursuite… Je suis fatiguée, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de m'arrêter maintenant. Il faut que je retrouve les samouraïs de… Aï ! » Elle grimaça et pressa sa main sur une de ses blessures au bras qui la faisait terriblement souffrir.

Les 5 samouraïs de l'Éternel étaient les seuls à pouvoir vaincre ceux qui la poursuivaient et qui… Elle se retourna vivement, son instinct lui indiquant qu'un danger n'allait pas tarder à surgir de la mer. Les vagues se firent de plus en plus violentes et un tourbillon se forma à quelques mètres du rivage. Cayoura recula, sentant que l'ennemi était proche. Pas maintenant ! Pas lorsqu'elle était si près du but ! Si elle avait encore les pouvoirs dont elle disposait lorsqu'elle était au service d'Arkatakor elle n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à s'en tirer. Mais seule, blessée et épuisée comme elle l'était en ce moment. Le tourbillon explosa, projetant des poissons un peu partout sur la plage.

-Mais… Tu es…

Un jeune garçon en armure bleu claire et armé d'un trident était en train de sortir de l'eau. Il écrasa sans vergogne les quelques poissons qui avaient eu le malheur d'atterrir sur son passage. Cayoura aurait dû être rassurée à la vue de l'armure de Suiko, l'armure portée par l'un des samouraïs de l'Éternel. Mais quelque chose la poussa à rester sur ses gardes. Le bâton sacré brilla, comme pour lui dire de fuir. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, mais Yann brandit son trident vers elle.

-N'avance pas.

La voix du samouraï avait changée. Elle avait l'air plus… Dangereuse. Cayoura eu même l'impression qu'il désirait la tuer. Mais ce n'était pas possible, elle n'était plus une ennemie des samouraïs. Qu'il se méfie d'elle oui, mais de là à vouloir la tuer. Elle remarqua que le Suiko s'était arrêté net et elle pût le regarder dans les yeux. Oui, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son regard. D'inquiétant.

-Yann, c'est moi Cayoura. Commença-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Donne-moi le bâton sacré. Claqua la voix du samouraï.

-Quoi ?

-Les Anciens Démons ont besoin du bâton sacré. Je suis venu te le prendre de gré ou de force. Donne-le-moi !

Les Anciens Démons ! Comment l'un des 5 samouraïs vainqueurs, d'Arkatakor, pouvait-il être au service des Anciens Démons, c'était impossible ! Pourtant, rien chez le samouraï de l'Eau ne laissait place au doute. Comment étais-ce possible ? Le bâton sacré se mit alors à briller d'une lueur intense ce qui sembla déranger le Suiko.

-Donne le bâton sacré ! Cria-t-il en se cachant les yeux.

Le bâton sacré émit alors un rayon qui se dirigea droit sur le samouraï de l'Eau. L'espace d'une seconde se ne fût plus Yann que Cayoura eut sous les yeux mais les visages de plusieurs esprits du Mal. Le phénomène ne dura qu'un instant mais parût une éternité à la jeune fille qui comprit que le samouraï de l'Eau avait été corrompu par les forces du Mal. Les quatre autres étaient-ils dans le même état que lui ? Alors, ça voudrait dire qu'il était trop tard.

« Non… Il n'est pas trop tard… Zébuth… Kaos… »

Cayoura n'eut pas le loisir de penser plus longtemps, le trident du samouraï corrompu se mit alors à briller d'une lueur bleue très sombre. Cayoura eu le temps de sauter sur le côté afin d'esquiver l'attaque. Vaincre l'un des samouraïs ne risquait pas de l'aider à se faire accepter par les quatre autres. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser capturer par Yann. Elle avait promit lorsque Zébuth l'avait sauvée de tout faire pour prévenir et aider les samouraïs dans leur nouveau combat.

-Donne-moi le bâton sacré, c'est ta dernière chance.

-Non Yann, je ne te le donnerais pas. J'ai juré à un ami que je ferais tout pour l'empêcher de tomber aux mains des Anciens Démons, et je tiendrais parole.

-Dans ce cas, meurt ! Le samouraï corrompu attaqua la jeune fille qui l'esquiva de nouveau.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé Yann, mais je ne reculerais pas si je dois te blesser !

* * *

-Sarky vient, il faut que nous nous dirigions vers la plage.

-La plage ? Ryo, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment d'aller à la plage ? Râla Sarky en ne levant même pas les yeux vers son ami.

-Je viens de dehors, et les gens disent qu'il se passe des évènements étranges là-bas !

Le samouraï de la Lumière leva les yeux vers son ami et l'écouta lui expliquer que des gens prétendaient avoir vu une lumière étrange venant de la plage. Ils tirèrent Tim des bandes-dessinées qu'il était en train de lire, l'enfant grimpa sur les épaules de Ryo et les trois se dirigèrent vers la plage. Pendant ce temps, Rock se dirigeait dans la même direction.

* * *

-Alors, te voilà enfin Thomas du Ciel. A partir de maintenant, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible. Lâcha Elias en voyant sa proie venir à lui.

-Je le sais.

Thomas fixait le ravisseur de Sandy dans les yeux, essayant de masquer l'étrange pressentiment qui lui tordait le ventre. Il avait l'impression que ses amis allaient avoir besoin de son aide. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus rien pour eux. Du moins, il était pieds et poings liés tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé quoi faire pour aider Sandy. Mais cette situation ne durerait pas longtemps, il y veillerait.

-Tu vas donc te rendre à Akama-jingû, le temple du dieu dragon de la mer, et tu y détruiras la statue s'y trouvant.

Au ton de son interlocuteur, Thomas compris qu'il n'avait désormais plus le droit à l'erreur. Le moindre truc de travers et Sandy risquait d'en payer le prix de fort. Il devrait jouer serrer.

* * *

Et hop, Cayoura est dans la place :) Mais elle était sensée être rentrée avec les trois démons survivants non?Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien fabriquer ici, et où sont ses trois compagnons? Et que va-t-il advenir de nos samouraïs, surtout que l'un a visiblement sombré du côté obscur et l'autre est vraisemblablement pris au piège. Vous aurez les réponses dans les chapitres suivants bien sûr. A la prochaine.

PS: j'allais oublier! Le temple d'Akama-jingû existe réellement et se trouve bien dans la région de Yamaguchi, région d'où est originaire notre samouraï de l'Eau (quand je vous dit que le site Eternally Samouraï m'est d'un grand secours, je n'aurais jamais sût d'où venait Yann si j'avais pas été sur sa fiche) et où se trouve actuellement nos amis.


End file.
